Lágrimas y pancitas
by Janendra
Summary: ¡¿De nuevo! ¡Sí! Severus está otra vez de encargo y lo único que se le ocurre decir a Lucius es: ¡¿Por qué no te cuidaste! ¡¿Es qué quieres hacer un equipo de quidditch! El resultado es una pelea terrible, un profesor de pociones herido y cinco niños que lloran a pleno pulmón. Todo tiene un límite y ambos llegaron al suyo. ¿Podrán estos dos continuar su relación? YAOI.
1. ¡Se acabó!

¿Advertencias? Claro. Esto es yaoi. Quiere decir relaciones chico-chico. Éste es un mundo alternativo. Es decir, algunas cosas no son iguales a como las leíste.

Harry Potter no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Todos los aquí mencionados participaron por su libre voluntad... Tal vez Severus opuso un poco de resistencia.

Escribir es una labor ardua que implica horas y horas de trabajo, revisiones y correcciones. A ti comentar te lleva segundos, a lo mucho minutos, Si lees mis historias ¡no te quedes callada! ¡Comenta! Aunque sea sólo para decirme que estuvo lindo y te gustó. Yo no soy fundación de beneficencia que lo da todo sin esperar nada a cambio. No, esto es un trueque: yo te doy historias, tú me das comentarios. Es un intercambio justo. Si hay algo que detesto es que lean, me agreguen a las alertas de autor y no me dejen ni un comentario. Si esto sigue así, no actualizaré las historias aquí. Me pueden buscar en slasheaven o en amor yaoi, donde los lectores tienen la amabilidad de dejar comentarios en las historias que les gustan.

**Lágrimas y pancitas**

**Por Janendra**

En la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy hay una paz frágil. De los leños que arden en la chimenea se desprenden algunas chispas. El agradable calor se extiende con suavidad. El profesor Severus Snape, parado junto a un librero, mira con nostalgia el bosque frío y húmedo que rodea la mansión. Carga lo que podría jurarse, es una copia de Draco Malfoy. Sólo que éste tiene un año y el cabello negro. La copiecita estornuda y Severus toma otro pañuelo desechable de una caja cercana. Le limpia la roja naricita. Coloca el pañuelo sucio en la mesa que tiene al lado. El bote de basura está junto a Lucius y ellos acaban de tener una fuerte discusión. ¿Motivo? Severus tiene tres meses de embarazo.

Por la biblioteca corren otras tres copiecitas de Draco, los tres son igualitos y tienen cuatro años. Atropellan mesas y tiran libros en la agitada persecución de una snitch. Corren sin zapatos por la alfombra, ríen o gritan por entre los sillones, las mesitas y sus padres. Afuera empieza a caer una llovizna tenue. Para desgracia de Lucius y Severus es el día libre de la niñera.

Al otro lado de la biblioteca, sentado frente a su escritorio, un Lucius muy molesto intenta leer un importante pergamino y sostener, sin éxito, a otro Draquito de dos años. Un pañuelo más a la mesa hecha de finísima madera. Lucius está a punto de gritarle a Severus que se deje de estupideces y llevarle él mismo el bote de basura. No está arrepentido. Dijo cosas terribles, sí, Severus debe entender que no quiere otro niño. Aunque…

—No molesten a su papá. Déjenlo trabajar —murmura Severus con un dejo de tristeza. Sólo a él se le ocurre salir embarazado de nuevo.

Lucius espera que como otras veces Severus tome a sus niños y se cambie de habitación. Severus no se mueve. No desea estar solo. Quiere que Lucius deje ese maldito pergamino y vaya a abrazarlo. Tampoco para él es agradable estar encinta. Meses horribles de mareos, dolores y mal humor. Justo ahora que le ofrecieron dar la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Lucius mira inconforme como otro pañuelo va a unirse al montón y se cae a medio camino. Severus ni siquiera se da cuenta. Verlo triste y callado enternece el corazón de Lucius. No lo dije en serio, quiere decirle. Las palabras que salen de su boca son otras.

—¡¿No te podías cuidar?! —grita.

—¡Quién fue el que no se puso condón! —le espeta Severus. El rostro rojo de rabia. La mirada húmeda.

—¡Porque confié en que TÚ te hacías cargo!

La puerta de la biblioteca se abre y aparece un furibundo Draco Malfoy, de dieciséis años, con un pesado libro en las manos.

—¡PUEDEN CALLARSE! —Grita—. ¡Intento estudiar!

Las tres copiecitas que corrían por la alfombra se detienen. Su hermano Draco suele ser bastante malo si está enojado. Incluso la snitch interrumpe su vuelo. Los niños buscan refugio detrás de las piernas de su mamá Severus. Débiles murmullos que pronto se convierten en desolados llantos llenan la estancia.

—¡Draco! —reclama Severus—, ya hiciste llorar a tus hermanos.

—¡No le grites a mi hijo! —escupe Lucius.

Draco observa a sus dos tutores. Creía que ya habían superado el tiempo de "es mi hijo y sólo yo puedo decidir sobre él". Se ve que la noticia del nuevo embarazo no le cayó nada bien a su padre. Si Lucius fuera un poco observador se daría cuenta de lo mucho que sus palabras suelen herir a Severus.

—Olvídenlo —gruñe—. Iré a estudiar con Potter.

—¡A estudiar! Nada de actividades extracurriculares con Harry, —le dice su padre—. Sólo me falta que él también salga embarazado.

—¡Yo sí me pongo condón! No como otros —dice Draco mientras se aleja por el pasillo—. ¡Y Harry sí se cuida! Insisto. ¡No como otros!

—Ya, ya, dragoncito —arrulla Lucius al pequeño niño que carga.

Antes de que consiga calmar al niño, los brazos de Severus se lo arrebatan. Severus carga ahora a los dos draquitos y las tres copiecitas se aferran a su túnica. Cinco niños en llanto libre son un tormento.

Severus también llora. Su pecho sube y baja agitado con el ritmo de sus lágrimas.

—No necesito que me reclamen a cada instante. Si no quieres a mí bebé sólo tienes que decirlo. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de mis hijos. No te necesito Lucius Malfoy.

El profesor Snape sale, con sus cinco hijos, hecho un mar de lágrimas. Detrás de ellos sale la snitch con aire indignado.

Lucius le suelta un par de insultos al aire. Intenta concentrarse en el pergamino; los ruidos que vienen de la planta alta se lo impiden. Se oye como si remodelaran la casa. Respira profundo y sigue los pasos de Severus.

La habitación que comparten es un asco. Caos y desorden. Cajones abiertos. Ropa tirada por aquí y por allá. Busca preocupado a Severus y lo encuentra a un paso de la chimenea encendida. El fuego resplandece con un puñado de polvos flu.

—Hogwarts —dice aún entre lágrimas—. ¡Se acabó! —le grita a Lucius antes de desaparecer con su montón de niños, y la snitch, en el fuego de la chimenea.


	2. El malvado maestro de pociones

¿Advertencias? Claro. Esto es yaoi. Quiere decir relaciones chico-chico. Éste es un mundo alternativo. Es decir, algunas cosas no son iguales a como las leíste.

Harry Potter no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Todos los aquí mencionados participaron por su libre voluntad... Tal vez Severus opuso un poco de resistencia

Escribir es una labor ardua que implica horas y horas de trabajo, revisiones y correcciones. A ti comentar te lleva segundos, a lo mucho minutos, Si lees mis historias ¡no te quedes callada! ¡Comenta! Aunque sea sólo para decirme que estuvo lindo y te gustó. Yo no soy fundación de beneficencia que lo da todo sin esperar nada a cambio. No, esto es un trueque: yo te doy historias, tú me das comentarios. Es un intercambio justo. Si hay algo que detesto es que lean, me agreguen a las alertas de autor y no me dejen ni un comentario. Si esto sigue así, no actualizaré las historias aquí. Me pueden buscar en slasheaven o en amor yaoi, donde los lectores tienen la amabilidad de dejar comentarios en las historias que les gustan.

**Lágrimas y pancitas**

**Por Janendra**

Capítulo II: El malvado maestro de pociones está embarazado... otra vez.

—¡Es guapísimo! —exclaman al unísono Hannah y Susan. Los ojos de Hermione brillan impacientes.

Es el primer día de clases en Hogwarts. Un grupo de alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y un Slytherin salen del Gran Comedor. Pancita llena, párpados somnolientos, se dirigen a su siguiente clase mientras hablan sobre los profesores.

—¿Es cierto que viene de Durmstrang? —inquiere Ron—. Malfoy, tú has estado ahí ¿no?

El aludido no puede contestar, está ocupado con su novio. Se comen a besos. Ron parpadea. La visión de Malfoy pegado a Harry como sanguijuela es inmoral. Su madre aún piensa que Malfoy le hizo "algo" a Harry. Tuvo que ser un hechizo muy bueno, Harry tiene cara de viólame aquí.

—Me gustaría saber si además de guapísimo, es buen maestro —dice Hermione a mitad de una enciclopedia.

—Es increíble, —responde Justin.

—¿En serio? —cuestiona Ron—. Dijiste que les dejó un montón de deberes.

—Lo hizo... Ron, cuando tengas clase con él lo entenderás.

Ron suspira. No entiende como un maestro que deja tarea puede ser genial. El nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts inició accidentado. La plantilla docente sufrió cambios y para recibir el curso se preparó una agradable sorpresa: "Descubre a tu maestro" fue el título. Los horarios tenían inscritas las clases y los salones. El nombre de los profesores era el misterio. "Hicimos un cambio total. No se fíen de nada. Las apariencias engañan." Las palabras de Dumbledore en el banquete de bienvenida causaron algunos llantos y más de uno tuvo insomnio esa noche.

Los alumnos de cursos superiores iniciaron el día de clases mitad compungidos, mitad aterrados. Conocían Hogwarts y lo que podían esperarse. Los de primero aprenderían pronto. Corrían extraños rumores sobre los maestros, y en una escuela de magia desconfiar de las aulas era cuestión de sobrevivencia.

Slytherin se llevó un susto de muerte al ver a Dumbledore darle clases de vuelo a los de primero. Aunque pudieron corroborar que era temporal. La señora Hooch tuvo un problema familiar y en unos días se reincorporaría al trabajo. Hufflepuff-Gryffindor se horrorizó al encontrar un vampiro en Herbología; era un primo de la profesora Sprout. El peor sobresalto se lo llevó Gryffindor-Ravenclaw al contemplar un barro fangoso en el aula de Transformaciones, que resultó ser el material para una práctica. Las sorpresas estuvieron a la orden del día. Aunque Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff emanaban felicidad. Las chicas no cesaban de suspirar y los chicos sonreían. Un guapo y simpático búlgaro daba Historia de la Magia.

La hora de la comida les sirvió para intercambiar experiencias y rumores. Hasta el momento sabían que MacGonagall mantuvo su plaza en Transformaciones. Historia de la Magia tenía un nuevo maestro: Karl Klinger. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era un misterio y suponían que Pociones seguía en manos de Snape.

—Nos vemos en la cena. Susan y yo tenemos Runas —dice Justin al llegar a la escalera de mármol.

El profesor Klinger, causó revuelo entre los alumnos. Venía de Durmstrang y la fama de esa escuela no era buena. Se rumoreaba que sería el maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y resultó maestro de Historia. Una clase que a Ron no se le daba. El nuevo maestro era encantador, según las chicas, y magnífico, según los chicos.

Ron tendría clase de Historia hasta el jueves. Así que dejaría las suposiciones hasta ese día. Por hoy tenía suficiente con encontrar el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Les dieron un mapa, que se reía sospechoso cada vez que lo consultaban. En el blanco pergamino aparece una orden: Subir por la escalera de mármol.

—Aquí nos separamos. —La voz de Hannah saca a Ron de sus pensamientos.

La pobre Hannah mira el pasillo que se extiende ante ella. Es un pasillo largo y estrecho que da a un sin fin de puertas. El sol entra por las ventanas. Macetones de púrpuras begonias cuelgan en las paredes. Dos lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas de Hannah. Si fuera un lugar tétrico y maloliente sabría a qué atenerse, así no hay manera.

Los cuatro chicos detrás de Hannah observan con igual desconfianza. En realidad lo miran sólo tres. Draco Malfoy está concentrado en abrazar la cintura de Harry y besarle el cuello.

—No puede ser tan malo, —asegura Hermione.

—Seguro que el maestro es un dulce —se burla Draco.

—¡Draco! —recrimina Harry en voz baja. Mas su voz suena como un gemido.

—Oh, no te apures, seguro la profesora Trelawney sigue en Adivinación, —murmura Ron—. Ten cuidado con las begonias. Mi hermano Fred me dijo que una intentó mor.

Las palabras de Ron quedan sin terminar. A mitad del pasillo se abre una puerta y un tentáculo enorme, viscoso y morado, zarandea en el aire a un niño de primero.

—¡Es Harry Potter! —grita el niño emocionado mientras el tentáculo lo agita.

Un par de "¿en serio?" y "¿dónde?" se escuchan dentro del aula.

—Hola Sis —saluda Harry.

—¡Harry Potter me saludó y se acuerda de mi nombre! —el niño está en éxtasis. Un grupo de cabecitas se asoman a la puerta. La exclamación de ¡Oh, es Harry Potter! se repite.

Draco mira la escena con una elegante ceja levantada.

—Eh Sis, ¿necesitas ayuda? —pregunta Harry incómodo.

—Oh no, el maestro lo tiene bajo control. Es un maestro fantástico, —alcanza a decir antes de que el tentáculo morado desaparezca dentro del aula y la puerta se cierre con un fuerte azote.

—Espero que eso morado no sea el maestro —dice Ron.

—Tal vez ocupa el lugar de ese salvaje guardabosques. No veo mucha diferencia, —dice Draco.

—Hagrid, —señala Harry— su nombre es Hagrid y es muy bueno.

—Te sabes el nombre de todo el personal ¿no? —Draco aprieta posesivo la cintura de Harry, le susurra al oído—. ¿Por qué te acuerdas de ese Sis?

El aliento de Draco, exhalado contra la piel de su nuca, hace que Harry se estremezca. Harry Potter, adolescente que intervino en la derrota definitiva de Quien No Debía Ser Nombrado y sobrevivió, el mismo año, a una bochornosa plática de sexo con Sirius, información que, a ser sinceros, llegó bastante tarde, le sonríe a su celoso, posesivo y bastardo novio, Draco Malfoy.

—Está en Gryffindor —es la simple respuesta.

—¡Oh Hermione! —lloriquea Hannah sin atreverse a dar un paso. Donde estuvo el tentáculo hay un sendero de espesa baba luminosa.

—Está bien Hannah te acompañaremos. Aún nos queda media hora antes de que inicie nuestra clase.

—Estás loca gryffindor, —afirma Draco en tono arrogante—. No desperdiciaré mi valioso tiempo, lo ocuparé con mi novio. Ven Harry, busquemos un salón vacío. Te olvidarás hasta de tu nombre —le murmura sensual.

—Nos vemos en clase, —se despide Harry.

Ron observa a la sonriente pareja desaparecer por otro pasillo. Aunque desea escapar da un paso adelante. No se mostrará cobarde frente a su novia.

—No toquen la baba —se apresura a indicar.

Desconfía. Ron lo tiene muy presente. Hannah abre la puerta. Filch los mira impaciente a través de sus lentes dorados. Señala a Hannah con sus dedos huesudos.

—Llega tarde señorita Abbott —son sus palabras.

—¿Filch? —La barbilla de Ron anda por el piso.

—Profesor Filch, jovencito. ¿Piensa usted quedarse ahí todo el día?

—Dis... disculpe, —Ron sigue sin creer lo que ve. Hermione por su parte sigue el rumbo que le indica el mapa.

—Hermione ¿viste eso? —le pregunta Ron.

—Sí, Ron.

—Hermion, era.

—Ron tenemos clase ¿lo recuerdas? y éste mapa no es muy útil. Creo que se ríe de mí.

Subir por la escalera de mármol. Desviarse en el tercer piso hacia la izquierda, doblar a la derecha. Abrir la puerta azul. Bajar. Subir por la cuerda. Tomar el atajo detrás de la estatua de Elmérico, el malvado. Arrastrarse por entre las telarañas. Jalar aire y bucear por el lago hasta llegar a la orilla. Caminar por el patio hacia el castillo. Cruzar el vestíbulo. Pasar la escalera de mármol. Seguir por el vestíbulo. Entrar a la galería de la derecha. Salón ciento diecinueve.

Empapada y furiosa Hermione se apresura al salón ciento diecinueve. Después de pasearlos por medio Hogwarts el mapa los llevó a una galería amplia y luminosa próxima al Gran Comedor. Parece arreglada con premura. Hay algunas telarañas y letreros que dicen "no toque aquí, la pintura muerde". En el lado izquierdo hay siete puertas. En el lado derecho amplios ventanales que tienen como vista el lago.

Ron tiene la extraña sensación de que eso no estaba ahí en años anteriores, lo cual podría ser posible. A mitad de la galería, igual de empapados, están Lavander y Seamus.

—Hermione que bueno que llegas —dice Seamus—, no podemos abrir.

Hay tres puertas de madera frente a ellos, una al lado de la otra. La primera puerta es azul, la segunda rojo carmesí y la tercera verde.

Sobre la puerta roja hay un reloj con tres indicaciones: a tiempo, vas tarde y ni siquiera te atrevas a tocar. Las manecillas se acercan peligrosamente a esta última. Encima de la puerta hay un acertijo. "Puf y Pof son hermanos. Puf nació en K un día de marzo. Pof nació en R un día de octubre. Los padres de Puf y Pof son originarios de X. Entr hay una distancia de 856 metros. Entr hay una distancia de 8560 kilómetros, entr no hay distancia. Si la tía Emma es prima de Pof ¿dónde está el lago de las sirenas?"

Ron hace lo único que se le ocurre.

—¡Alohomora! —pronuncia y agita la varita. La puerta no se abre.

—Ya lo intentamos Ron —dice Seamus.

—¿Seguros que es la puerta correcta? —pregunta Hermione.

—El mapa lo dice —murmura Seamus.

—¿El mismo mapa que me hizo nadar en el lago? Discúlpame si desconfío de él.

—¡Alohomora! —repite Ron.

—Ron es inútil —reclama Lavander exasperada—. Lo que necesitamos es resolver el acertijo.

—Señora Puerta podría abrirse por favor, —pide Hermione. La puerta azul se abre ceremoniosa—. ¡Se abrió! Olvídenlo, es un armario.

Dentro del aula el profesor Severus Snape mira furioso la puerta cerrada. Una vena le late en la frente. Tiene una mano sobre el escritorio y sus dedos golpean la madera. Los ojos fríos y negros recorren las caras incrédulas de sus alumnos; no pueden quitarle la vista de encima. Todos los Slytherin, secos hay que decir, y un par de Gryffindor entre ellos Potter y Longbottom. Abrir la puerta es la primera muestra de inteligencia que da ese chico. Aunque pierde puntos, ¿quién en su sano juicio sigue las instrucciones de un mapa que se ríe en su cara? Los crédulos y confiados gryffindor.

"¡Alohomora!" se oye allá fuera. Risitas maliciosas escapan de los slytherin.

"¡Ron! ¡Deja de hacer eso!"

"Ese acertijo no tiene pies ni cabeza, debe ser una broma".

¡¿No es obvio?! Snape se lleva una mano a la frente donde la vena late. Dumbledore y sus geniales ideas. En el aula se escuchan los dedos de Snape sobre la madera, los suspiritos entrecortados de Potter, las risas de Malfoy y los murmullos de los que están afuera. Los dedos caen más fuertes a cada frase que se escucha en el pasillo.

—Aquí correrá sangre —le murmura Draco a Harry—. Está cerca de su límite.

"Alohomora" repite Weasley. Entre más hijos menos neuronas, se dice el profesor.

"¿Y si hacemos desaparecer la puerta?" Se escucha decir a Lavander. "Hay que convertirla en puercoespín" secunda Ron.

—Profesor ¿les abro? —pregunta Longbottom.

—Si alguien con sus "capacidades" pudo abrir...

"¡Alohomora!" sigue Ron haya afuera. El profesor cierra los ojos. Respira profundo y cuenta del uno al diez.

—Aquí va, —Draco deja un momento a su novio y mira a Snape—. Uno, dos...

La paciencia del profesor se agota. "¡Alohomora!" grita Ron. Seguido de un coro de voces que dicen "¡Cállate!"

—Tres.

—HÁGANLE COSQUILLAS A LA MALDITA PUERTA —vocifera Snape. Su voz puede oírse hasta la lechucería. Al grito del profesor le sigue un fuerte lamento y asustados chillidos.

Ron asoma la cabeza por la puerta abierta que se desternilla de risa. La escena lo deja atónito. Los profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras son todos extraños. Lo que ve es el colmo. ¡Ni siquiera es un profesor nuevo! Es el profesor Snape. Con un lloroso niño en brazos.

Ron no lo cree. ¿El malvado profesor Snape arrulla a un niño? Es de locos. Si sabía que el profesor tenía algunos hijos. Lo vio tres veces embarazado. Saber y ver, son dos cosas bien distintas.

Ron necesita tiempo para procesar lo que sus ojos ven. Severus Snape arrulla a un niño como de un año. En un soleado salón de amplias ventanas que dan a un patio interior. ¿Dónde están las mazmorras? Ay Dios ¿qué es eso? ¿otro niño? Por dios es otro niño, de unos dos años, aferrado a la túnica de Snape.

Ron podría jurar que esos niños son clones de Malfoy, lo que es imposible. El profesor Snape no está casado con Lucius Malfoy ¿o sí? No, no puede ser. Ese niño que carga el profesor tiene el cabello oscuro.

A un lado del escritorio, sobre una peluda alfombra azul, hay una sucursal de guardería. Una mesita con varias sillas pequeñas. Una pañalera descomunal, algunas mantas con dibujos en alegres colores. Un montón de juguetes. ¿Será una broma? ¿Acaso le cambiaron al maestro? Pronto supo que no.

—Oh basta —sisea Snape—, cierren la boca. ¡Qué no vieron llorar a un niño! ¡Qué esperan para sentarse! Malfoy deje de manosear a Potter. Señor Potter diez puntos menos por descarado. ¡Gryffindor! treinta puntos menos por los que llegaron tarde. ¡Señorita Bulstrode si vuelve a decir algo así..!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El lago es un buen lugar para pensar, tranquilo, con pequeñas ondas creadas por un viento ligero. El sol débil, luminoso, se desliza flojo por el agua verde oscuro. Una sirena trata de pasar inadvertida en el agua.

Severus suspira. Antes de vivir con Lucius el lago era su lugar preferido. Lo visitaba en las noches, aspiraba el aroma del agua y se sentía renovado. Cerca, muy cerca de la orilla. Ahora no tanto, con cinco hijos cualquier mención de agua profunda, sirenas y niños curiosos le eriza la piel. Lucius gritaría si los viera ahí. No hay de que alarmarse, Draco cuida bien a sus hermanos. Carga a Etianne, de dos años, mientras los trillizos, de cuatro años, Lucius, Janael y Arian, lo persiguen. Severus toma el sol y piensa. A su lado, sobre una manta, duerme su hijo más pequeño, de un año, Julius.

Cuan parecidos son sus hijos a Draco. Rubios, pálidos y hermosos. Con esa luz en los ojos grises. La seguridad innata en la voz. Altaneros al mandar, ya sea a imaginarios amigos o a los elfos domésticos. La energía con la que hacen cada cosa, ya sea llorar o gritar hasta reventar los tímpanos a alguna visita. Mimados, egocéntricos y encantadores. Así son los Malfoy, todos los Malfoy.

Severus amó el ego insoportable, el cinismo. La mirada de hielo que se posó en sus ojos negros y lo hizo sentir nervioso. El aire de superioridad con que lo analizó. "Lucius Malfoy ¿usted es?" la sonrisa elegante, descarada. "Es el profesor más atractivo que he visto en mi vida. ¿Soltero o casado?"

Severus amó cada gesto sin preguntar si era correspondido en la misma forma. Vivir con Lucius significó muchos cambios en su tranquila vida. Daba clases sólo por las mañanas y en las tardes se iba a la casa que él y Lucius pusieron juntos. Las mejores tardes de su vida las pasó ahí. Cada acto de Lucius le demostraba su amor, un amor que ahora no ve claro. Tienen cinco hijos, ésa es la mayor muestra de su amor y el bebé que viene en camino...

Severus mira a sus hijos. Etianne lanza piedras al lago bajo la atenta mirada de Draco. A Lucius no le haría gracia, "con éste frío y sin suéter". Lucius no está allí. Es la triste realidad. Arian corre muy acerca de un tentáculo gigante tirado en el pasto.

—¡Eh por ahí no! —grita Severus alarmado y se pone en pie de un salto.

—Ya me di cuenta mamita —le grita Draco y levanta al niño en vilo. Se ríe, orgulloso de su capacidad para lidiar con cuatro niños sin perder la elegancia.

Draco se parece a su padre. El año pasado dio un considerable estirón y ahora le llega a Lucius al hombro. El cabello rubio muy corto, los ojos plomizos, resplandecientes y altivos. Le tuvo tanto miedo a Draco cuando era un niño. Miedo a que su relación con Lucius no funcionará si no conseguía que Draco lo quisiese. Lo más importante para Lucis era su hijo. Severus se muerde un labio, lucha contra el amargo sentimiento, no tiene nada de raro. También para él sus hijos son lo más importante.

Severus se recuesta en la manta. La luz del sol refleja en su rostro las hojas de un árbol cercano. El embarazo hace los cambios en su cuerpo. Ya tiene cuatro meses. Su vientre ha empezado a crecer un poco y las consabidas náuseas se presentan sin falta. A él las náuseas le empiezan a los tres meses y se le quitan en el parto. Así que todavía le quedan cinco meses de vómitos matutinos.

—¡Mamaaá! —le grita Lucius emocionado. Entre sus manitas trae un sapo. Uno bastante gordo—. ¡Draco lo atrapó! ¿Me lo guardas? Se llama Harry. Mira sus ojos, son como los de Harry. Mamá ¿Harry y Draco son novios? Ellos se besan. Tú y papá se besan. ¿Ellos son novios?

—Te guardaré a... Harry —responde Severus—. Lo pondré por aquí.

—No, guárdalo en tu túnica o se irá.

Severus frunce el ceño. La pequeña copia de Draco que es su hijo le mira gruñón.

—Está bien. Lo pondré en mi túnica. Ahora ve con tu hermano.

Severus vuelve a recostarse en la manta. Harry… el sapo... se remueve dentro de su túnica.

No fue su día. La niñera renunció a las siete de la mañana, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decírselo frente a frente: le mandó una lechuza. Le dijo que sus hijos eran unos monstruos malcriados y bárbaros. Severus le devolvió la nota con más de tres palabras altisonantes. Le llamó lo que se merecía.

No pudo conseguir una niñera y no había muchos candidatos dispuestos a quedarse con sus niños. Como último recurso, medida desesperada, los dejó con Madame Promfrey. La buena señora se había entendido bien con los trillizos; por muchas compasivas intenciones no podría cuidar a los cinco. Así que sin más Severus enfiló a su aula con Etianne, Julius y la pañalera.

Su primera clase como Maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fue un fiasco. Gryffindor-Slytherin de sexto año eran el grupo más difícil de Hogwarts. Sólo a Albus Dumbledore le parecía buena idea reunir a Malfoy y Potter en un grupo. No sabía que era peor, el odio o los arrumacos. Antes de que iniciara la clase, creyó que podría sobrellevarlo. A parte de las caras de asombro todo iba bien. Luego vino ese Weasley y lo sacó de quicio. Julius no dejó de llorar y Etianne, asustado por los gritos de su hermano, se le pegó a la túnica a donde quiera que se movía. Los hombres no quitaron la cara de pasmo y las chicas se deshicieron en suspiritos y atenciones a sus niños. Si él no fuera el malhumorado profesor Snape se habrían pasado la clase con sus hijos en brazos. Una mirada bastó para hacerles entender que NO tocarían a sus niños.

Su aterrador discurso no tuvo efecto, no con Julius colgado de su cuello. A mitad de la clase consiguió sentar a Etianne a su mesita con un montón de colores y pergaminos. Julius dormía arropado con una manta y él se sintió en terreno conocido y dominado. Entonces Etianne corrió por el salón en busca de su hermano mayor.

—¡Daco posa! —gritó a todo pulmón y fue a donde Draco y Harry estaban sentados.

—Que bonita mariposa ¿es para mí? —le preguntó Draco—. Gracias Etianne.

Y él, que anotaba en la pizarra un conjuro complicado, dijo como si estuviera en su casa.

—Etianne deja estudiar a tu hermano.

—Sí mamá —le respondió su niño.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error. Ninguno de sus alumnos conocía su vida privada. Los murmullos se extendieron por el salón como pólvora. Severus sintió deseos de azotar la cabeza contra la pizarra. En ese momento tuvo una incontenible nausea y salió apresurado al baño, que estaba en la puerta verde contigua a su salón. Hacía menos de quince minutos pescó a unos chicos que comentaban su "relación" con Lucius Malfoy. ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso a él que era la discreción en persona? Debía ser el embarazo.

Mejor no hablar de embarazos. Lo peor vino diez minutos antes de finalizar la clase. Albus le llevó a los trillizos, que para mayor sorpresa de sus alumnos corrieron a colgarse de su túnica.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —gritaban en coro alrededor de él.

—Unos niños encantadores Severus —dijo divertido el director. Momento que los trillizos escogieron para iniciar una pelea a muerte por la posesión de su mamá.

—Arian, Lucius, quietos. ¡Quietos! Janael no le jales el cabello a Lucius. No habrá dulces para ustedes si no se comportan.

—Ah los niños son la miel de nuestra vida. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? ¿Te has sentido bien Severus?

—Sí pro. ¡Janael no patees a Lucius! ¡Arian deja a Janael! ¡Lucius! Miren ahí está Draco, vayan con él, —fue una medida desesperada. Severus suspiró—. Me encuentro bien —pudo finalizar.

Albus se acarició la barba y sonrió.

—Que bien, me alegra saberlo. Dado tu estado hay que tomar precauciones, —y Albus acabó de arruinar su día. Se agachó a la altura de su vientre y le dio dos palmaditas—. Hola bebé ¿cómo está todo ahí dentro? Creo que está vez será niña ¿tú qué piensas Severus?

—Tal vez —murmuró rojo como la grana. Sintió vergüenza, asfixiante vergüenza que aún le ardía en la piel. Quería mantener su embarazo en secreto, tanto como fuera posible.

Apenas Albus dejó el salón Severus les dejó a sus alumnos más tarea de la que podrían hacer en un año. El marcador al terminar la clase fue: Gryffindor menos cincuenta puntos.

No entendió por qué Lucius quiso tener un hijo con él. Desde que iniciaron su relación le dejó muy en claro que era un hombre divorciado, no pensaba volver a casarse y ya tenía al hijo que deseaba. Aún así a Severus le hacía ilusión. Tener un hijo con Lucius. Con sus ojos. Era un bonito sueño que a veces acariciaba. No quería ir contra los deseos de Lucius y si lo veía con seriedad, no estaba preparado. Un hijo era una gran responsabilidad. Cuando Lucius se lo propuso fue maravilloso. Planearon hasta el mínimo detalle. Nacería en las vacaciones de verano, para que Severus no dejara su plaza en Hogwarts y Draco pudiera convivir con su hermano antes de volver a la escuela. Sería niño, tendría el cabello de Lucius y los ojos de Severus. El nombre del bebé fue lo que causó más conflictos. Arian como su abuelo decía Lucius. Lucius como su padre defendía Severus. Al saber que eran trillizos se quedaron sin habla.

La noticia no les cayó muy bien. ¡¿Tres?! Snape no se sentía preparado ni para uno. Lucius se mostró horrorizado. Se quedó estupefacto por días. Le tocaba la pancita y decía "¡tres!" A Draco, que entonces tenía once años, no le hizo ninguna gracia. A él tampoco. Era su primer embarazo, no estaba listo ni para un bebé.

Se pasó noches sin dormir, aterrado ante las distintas posibilidades. ¿Si se le adelantaba el parto? ¿si no nacían bien? ¿Si se le moría uno? ¿o los tres? ¿Si los bebés no respiraban al nacer? ¿Sería una buena madre? ¿Qué tal si se la caían? ¿Y si no podía hacer que dejaran de llorar o no podía atenderlos? ¿Si Lucius se hartaba de él y lo dejaba? ¿y si?

Por ser su primer embarazo cada cambio le resultaba extraño. Las náuseas lo ponían de malas, lloraba en versión tormenta y comía por seis de pura ansiedad. Cada vez que los bebés se movían se quedaba quieto, asustado de lo que pasaba en su cuerpo. A los seis meses los calambres y el dolor de espalda eran una maldición. Le sangraban las encías y tenía el vientre como un caldero número cinco lleno de estrías.

El parto fue horrendo; los trillizos fueron un regalo. Alcanzó para satisfacer los deseos de los tres, porque entonces Draco ya estaba resignado a la nueva pareja de su padre. Aunque no lo dijera, Severus era su maestro favorito en Hogwarts y exigió ponerle nombre a uno de los bebés.

Los primeros meses él y Lucius andaban como zombis. Cada bebé llevaba su propio ritmo, ninguno dormía a la misma hora. A uno le gustaba la leche tibia, al otro caliente y al último fría. Como eran iguales terminaban dándole al bebé incorrecto la mamila tibia o la caliente. Entonces, se armaba un concierto de llanto y nadie en la casa Malfoy dormía esa noche. Draco amó regresar a la escuela.

El segundo embarazo fue a causa de un descuido. Draco, de trece años quedó fascinado, los trillizos casi cumplían dos años. Severus lloró lo suficiente para desbordar algunos ríos. No quería tener otro hijo. Apenas podía con el trabajo y con los trillizos. No podría soportar un nuevo embarazo ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para cuidar a otro bebé? Decirle a Lucius le tomó un mes. Hubo gritos y reclamos. Lucius se molestó y no le hablaba. Se iba temprano y volvía tarde. No lo ayudó ni un poco con la vergüenza. Lo primero que dijo al volver a hablarle fue: "éste es el último hijo que tenemos".

Severus temeroso de perder a Lucius no se quejó durante el embarazo. No tuvo antojos. Se mostraba solícito en ayudar a Lucius, en hacerse cargo de los niños y ser una pareja atenta. Se acariciaba su pancita y le hablaba al bebé a escondidas. Sentía vergüenza; Lucius tenía muy mala opinión de los Weasley por tener muchos hijos ¿Es qué acaso él lo hizo igual a la gente que despreciaba? Escudriñaba el rostro de Lucius en busca del desamor, tal vez había encontrado a alguien más, con menos kilos y no tan fértil.

Fue difícil. Lucius no era amoroso y paciente. Las náuseas no dejaban que Severus despertara a su lado. Los dolores lo hacían más amoroso con la cama que con él. No quería salir a fiestas o reuniones. En los últimos meses Severus no tenía ganas para el sexo.

Severus ocultó su pancita hasta los seis meses, cuando ya era evidente que allí dentro crecía alguien. No quería pasar por la vergüenza de que lo vieran embarazado otra vez.

A finales de año Lucius lo arrastró a la reunión familiar de diciembre. Decía que su familia debía saberlo en algún momento. Severus ya tenía ocho meses e insistía en mantener oculto su embarazo. La familia Malfoy se enteró en la fiesta de navidad. No faltaron los graciosos comentarios que lo hacían querer enterrar la cabeza en tierra como las avestruces. "Ustedes dos se ve que no tienen que hacer. Ya deberían pensar en cerrar la fábrica. Lucius te buscaste un conejo por pareja. La fortuna de los Malfoy se agotará en papillas".

Narcisa la ex esposa de Lucius, invitada indispensable de cada reunión, lo barrió con la mirada y se dedicó a decir: "Lucius es un tonto. Mira que dejarse envolver por un maestrucho como ése. Tiene hijos para amarrarlo. Espera que lo saque de trabajar. Lo único que hace bien es parir. Que niños más feos. Ninguno es como mi Draco. Ni siquiera puede atenderlos como es debido. El pobre Lucius tiene que cuidarlos mientras él trabaja. Como si el miserable sueldo que gana de maestro alcanzara para mantener a su jauría. Lucius me lo confió. El otro día tuve que ayudarlo con esos "encantadores niños" ¡uno me mordió! ¿Puedes creerlo? Son unos brutos, como "la madre". Aquí entre nosotros Lucius no sabe cómo dejarlo. Me propuso regresar. Sí, quiere que nos casemos... de nuevo. " La risa nasal de la mujer siguió a Severus por las dos horas que duró la reunión.

Lo más hiriente fue que Lucius se unió a los cometarios: "Si sigues así dejaré los negocios y pondré una guardería". O bien: "mi prima dice que después de su segundo embarazo no pudo recuperar la figura, conejito". E incluso: "¿qué no te apellidas Weasley?" Severus se retiró a un rincón con sus tres chiquillos latosos y se quedó ahí hasta que terminó la fiesta. El resto de su embarazo Lucius lo llamó "conejito".

De acordarse se le humedecen los ojos. No es que fueran comentarios hechos con el fin de herirlo, si se excluía a Narcisa. Mas al no tener el apoyo de Lucius, lo lastimaron.

Muchas veces deseó que algo pasara, que el bebé se muriera. El embarazo llegó a su término gracias una piadosa cesárea. Otro niño igualito a Draco. A Severus el llanto le duró cuatro meses más. Etianne era un niño triste. No tenía la viveza de los trillizos y era por su culpa, por no haberlo querido al estar en su pancita, por tener vergüenza del embarazo.

Pese a que Etianne era un bebé tranquilo, Lucius andaba de malas. Severus empezó a cuidarse con la píldora, no se fiaría más del condón. Fue en vano, Lucius no estaba interesado en tener sexo con él. Tardaron varios meses en intimar. Se reencontró con Lucius una noche de tantas al final de un día agotador. Lo miró como si fuera la primera vez, como si no se hubieran visto en años y tal vez era así. Lucius le besó el cabello y los hombros. Severus se deshizo en sus atenciones. Fue una noche dulce. Lucius lo amó con enorme cuidado. Severus se sintió de nuevo pleno.

Meses después estaba en cinta. Se dio cuenta hasta las catorce semanas de embarazo, al cuestionarse que esas náuseas no eran por las píldoras. Fue con Lucius al hospital, no podía ser se decían el uno al otro.

En contra de las probabilidades un nuevo ser crecía en su vientre. La píldora les falló y tomarla en el embarazo podría tener serias consecuencias. En el mejor de los casos no pasaría nada. En el peor problemas con su corazón y morir antes de que el embarazo finalizara o poco después de nacer.

Fue un embarazo delicado. Vivieron los meses siguientes con el alma en vilo, sin saber si su bebé nacería bien o tendría alguna enfermedad o nacería tonto. En esos meses no pudo mirar a Lucius a la cara. Fue terriblemente difícil estar embarazado, tener un bebé de meses, tres niños de tres años y trabajar. Fue también el año que atacaron a Draco y Severus pensó que se moriría entre la angustia y la preocupación. Se volvió más cariñoso con Draco, más protector.

Apenas le quedaban fuerzas para cuidar de sus hijos. Lucius pasaba largas horas al cuidado de los niños y tuvieron muchas discusiones por causa del trabajo. Lucius quería que pasara el embarazo en cama y Severus no quería quedarse en casa. Si se estaba quieto imaginaba lo que podría pasarle a su bebé. Tampoco abandonaría el colegio en pleno ciclo escolar.

Draco fue su apoyo. Por esas fechas empezó a llamarlo mamá. "Todo saldrá bien mamita, tendrás un bebé hermoso". Al nacer el niño y comprobar que estaba bien, Severus se sintió agradecido con la vida. La noche en que el bebé nació, Lucius fue a verlo muy tarde. Tenía los ojos irritados y Severus pensó que tal vez había llorado; eso era imposible. En sus años de vivir juntos no lo vio llorar, ni siquiera por la muerte de su padre. "Tiene el cabello negro", Lucius hablaba en cariñosos susurros, le acariciaba el cabello, "y se parece a Draco", se rio, una risa que a Severus le sonó triste. "No volveremos a pasar por esto" le dijo. Lo apresó en un abrazo asfixiante y tierno. "Te quiero", fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido.

Con un bebé lloroso en brazos, Severus decidió no volver a confiar en las píldoras, así que se hizo una eficaz poción anticonceptiva. En caso de fallar, lo cual era casi imposible, no haría daño al bebé. Lucius retornó al condón. Ninguna precaución sobraba. A menos de medio año, estaba con pancita de cuatro meses de embarazo. Fue un descuido. Lucius recibió un premio del Ministerio y Severus organizó una gran reunión para festejarlo. Durante la agitada semana de preparativos no se tomó la poción a sus horas y el día de la fiesta no le dio tiempo ni de comer.

Estaban contentos, pasaron una velada de amantes sin hijos. Se bebieron cuatro o cinco botellas del vino favorito de Lucius y culminaron con una apasionada sesión de sexo en el jardín. Severus no se había tomado la poción, confió en que Lucius usaría condón. Lucius que no traía condón, se fio en la poción que Severus tomaba cada mañana.

No volvió a pensar en esa noche hasta tres meses después. Un lunes que despertó con unas náuseas terribles. Se negó a creerlo, no podía ser cierto. Se hizo las pruebas en secreto. Lloró desde que vio el resultado. No quería estar embarazado. No más hijos. No de nuevo. No podía ser cierto.

Draco fue el primero enterarse. Lo encontró aferrado al lavabo, el rostro húmedo de sudor, el cuerpo agitado por las violentas arcadas. Le frotó la espalda hasta que se le pasó. "Estás embarazado ¿verdad?" Se puso a llorar en el hombro de su hijastro. Draco calmó un poco sus miedos. Le aconsejó que le dijera a su papá. No tenía que temer, Lucius estaría con él.

No fue así. Lucius explotó en gritos y maldiciones. Le recriminó como no lo hizo ni en sus peores peleas. Fue tajante. Aún no creía lo que Lucius le exigió. Las crueles palabras. Los golpes sobre la mesa. En sus seis años de vivir juntos no le había gritado así. Ni siquiera por Draco. Lo que Severus hizo fue en un arranque de coraje. Albus lo recibió con alegría. Nada más verlo supo que estaba embarazado. La primera noche no durmió, esperó que Lucius fuera a buscarlo. Aún lo espera; sólo quiere una disculpa.

Desde el día en que abandonó la mansión no sabe nada de su pareja. Ya tienen un mes separados y Lucius no da muestras de vida. Tampoco se ha preocupado por sus hijos. Debe estar furioso. No puede culparlo, no si él se siente avergonzado de su pancita. Tal vez Lucius tiene razón. No, Lucius no entiende nada, porque no lo lleva dentro. Ahora está solo, no sabe qué hará. No desea estar embarazado, ni tener más hijos y ante todo, no quiere estar sin Lucius.

Arian y Janael se revuelcan en el lodo detrás de un sapo de ojos saltones. Draco los dirige desde una piedra. Lucius y Etianne se embarran las caritas de húmedo lodo. Se ríen. Necesitarán un baño. Severus se frota los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Con cinco hijos a su cargo la soledad crece. Nadie lo abraza al bañarse. No hay caricias en su pancita. Ni dulces palabras para el nuevo bebé. Al volverse en la cama en busca del calor tibio de su pareja, se encuentra con el vacío.

En ese mes ha llorado más que en sus veinte nueve años de vida. Lucius no viene por los trillizos para contarles un cuento. No carga a Etianne cuando él siente náuseas. No ayuda a caminar a Julius mientras él toma una siesta. Necesita a Lucius para sentirse mejor, para decirle que el bebé nacerá bien y escoger un nombre. Lucius no está más en su vida. Añora a Lucius y piensa que lastima a su bebé. Es un sentimiento sin salida.

Lucius ignora lo necesario que es para sus hijos. Lo extrañan. Se enojan con facilidad y cada uno quiere la atención absoluta de Severus. El más pequeño, Julius, que ya caminaba, no quiere dar un paso y si pierde un segundo a Severus llora hasta ponerse azul. Los trillizos están en extremo sensibles, si no encuentran un juguete o alguien les alza la voz organizan un concierto de llantos, y si uno llora los demás le siguen. Etianne casi no habla y en vez de jugar dibuja mariposas. Sus hijos no están bien, necesitan a su padre. Es culpa de su embarazo. No, su bebé no tiene culpa de nada. Severus se sienta en la manta, el llanto se desliza por su rostro. El embarazo lo hace ver tierno y no lo sabe; Lucius no está ahí para decírselo.

¿Lucius lo extrañará? Severus ya no sabe vivir sin el terco rubio. Son incontables las noches que ha deseado estar a su lado. Sentir sus manos en su pancita que ya empieza a notarse.

—Mamá ¿quelles sapo? —le pregunta Etianne. En sus pequeñas manos trae otro sapo más pequeño que Harry—. No llolles.

Severus sonríe a su niño. Se limpia el rostro con la manga de su túnica negra.

—Mira como te has puesto la cara —le dice con fingido enojo. Pasa la manga de su túnica por el rostro pálido. Etianne se resiste, frunce el ceño de forma graciosa—.Dame un abrazo.

Debería mandarle una lechuza a Lucius. Decirle que los niños están bien y lo extrañan. ¿Y si le regresa el mensaje sin abrirlo? Es capaz.

—¿Qué tienes mamita? —le pregunta Draco, los envuelve a ambos en un cálido abrazo. Severus siente la humedad del lodo en su túnica. Harry, el sapo, molesto por la presión croa enfadado—. ¿Acaso lloras?

—No. Ten —Severus saca el gordo y enojado sapo de su túnica—, Harry es asunto tuyo.

—Eres un mal mentiroso —le sonríe Draco—. Me quedaré con Harry. Ya tengo que irme. ¿Te acompaño a tus habitaciones o te quedas otro rato?

—Acompáñame. No podría sólo. ¡Lucius! —grita Severus—, no patees a tu hermano. ¡Arian los sapos no se comen!, al menos no así, —Severus le da a Arian una mirada férrea—. Vengan niños, ya es hora de volver al castillo.

Un par de quejumbrosos suspiritos son la respuesta de los trillizos. Si su mamá dice se acabó, se acabó.

—¿Julius sigue dormido?

—Sí, ponme la manta encima. Etianne dame la mano. ¿Draco te llevas a los trillizos?

—¿Tengo opción?

—Hazlo por mí, ten consideración con los kilos extras que tengo en el vientre.

—Bonita forma de dirigirse a un hijo.

—Anda, sabes que ellos te adoran.

—Niños hagan una fila.

—Draco cárgame —le pide Arian.

—¡Sí! —piden Lucius y Janael. Draco los aleja con su varita.

A Severus la imperturbable apariencia de Draco no deja de sorprenderlo. Él y sus cinco niños parecen recién salidos de una guerra en lodo, sí, incluso él, Draco en cambio se ve fresco y radiante.

—Los haré levitar hasta el castillo —propone Draco.

—¡Sí! —festejan los trillizos.

—Draco ¿no será peligroso?

—No te preocupes lo tengo dominado. ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

Los tres chiquillos se ríen fascinados. Draco los eleva un metro. En respuesta recibe un montón de excitados grititos.

—Etianne ¿no quieres que Draco te levite? ¿No? ¿seguro?

El cabello rubio de Etianne se agita en su respuesta. Prefiere caminar de la mano de su mamá.

—¿Ya tienes otra niñera?

—Aún no. Estaba pensado en contratar dos.

—O tres, —se ríe Draco.

—O un tutor para los trillizos y yo cuidaré de Etianne y Julius.

—Pienso que ellos estarían mejor fuera de tus clases.

—Yo también lo pienso, —suspira desanimado—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Las niñeras se van sin ningún motivo. La semana pasada fueron tres. No lo entiendo. ¡Ni siquiera regresan! —Severus frunce el ceño a un insistente pensamiento—. Draco ¿tú crees que tu papá?

—No lo creo, —corta Draco—. No sería capaz. ¿Sigue sin buscarte?

—Sí, —murmura Severus. Si dice algo más sobre Lucius va a llorar—. ¿Te verás con Potter está noche?

Draco alza una ceja.

—Se supone que es un secreto.

Severus bufa.

—Si fueran menos escandalosos. Me toca la guardia a mí, tengan cuidado.

—¿Guardia? Creí que Dumbledore te liberó de eso.

—No... espera, creo que sí.

—¿Crees?

—Julius lloraba, no escuché bien, —se defiende. Caminan muy lento para permitir a los trillizos disfrutar el viaje—. Draco ¿y tú cómo lo sabes? —inquiere confundido—. Albus lo dijo en una junta.

—Niños ¿quieren qué los eleve más alto? —esquiva Draco.

—¡Sí!

—Draco —insiste Severus.

—Tú me lo dijiste.

—No pude decirte algo que no recordaba.

Draco siente un rojo incómodo en las mejillas.

—Te lo diré si prometes guardar el secreto.

—Lo guardaré si lo creo conveniente.

—Dadas tus actuales circunstancias Dumbledore te encargó con todos los profesores. Tus habitaciones están incluidas en los recorridos nocturnos. Quiere asegurarse que estás bien.

—¿Mis circunstancias? ¿Albus discute mi vida privada con los profesores? Momento. Draco ¿cómo sabes eso? Draco ¿tú se lo pediste?

—¡No! en realidad él nos lo pidió.

—¿Pidió? ¿A quiénes? ¿Cuándo?

—Tranquilo Severus, nadie intenta matarte. Dumbledore hizo una reunión. Sólo dijo que por ciertas circunstancias vivirías con tus niños en el colegio y que dado tu estado —Draco señala la pancita debajo de la túnica—, sería conveniente que te cuidáramos. Eso fue todo.

—¿Los maestros? ¿y tú? ¿por qué tú?

—Soy tu hijo. ¿Eso no cuenta? —Draco desvía la vista. Sonó herido. Severus se regaña. Draco tiene problemas para sentirse parte de la nueva familia de su padre. A veces olvida que Draco viene de un divorcio muy malo.

—Tú sabes que sí, —Draco lo mira—. Me siento enfadado porque Albus discute mi situación con los profesores y mi hijo mayor.

La sonrisa de Draco es radiante.

—También estuvo Filch.

—¿No vino nadie del ministerio? Me siento defraudado. ¿Qué les pidió Albus?

—Cuidarte, ayudar con los niños. No dejar que subas escaleras.

—¡Yo puedo subir una escalera!

—El director no lo cree prudente. Yo tampoco, —lo regaña Draco— ya tienes cuatro meses, no puedes andar por ahí como colegial. Estás embarazado Severus.

—No me regañes que estoy sensible. Qué te parece si los bajas un poco y los vuelves a subir —le sugiere.

Más risas y gritos salen de los trillizos. Incluso Etianne se ríe de sus hermanos.

—Tienes un guardián especial —dice Draco sin apartar la vista de sus hermanitos en el aire—. Es el maestro que viene de Bulgaria. Sus salones están en la misma galería y sus habitaciones al lado de las tuyas.

—Creo que estoy furioso.

—No deberías. El director sólo quiere cuidarte y el maestro es simpático. Se apareció encima de la mesa.

—No necesito que me cuiden. No soy un niño.

—Ya es justo que alguien te consienta en tus embarazos. Tú estás al pendiente de papá, de los niños, de mí. Relájate y deja que te cuiden.

—No quiero entrometidos profesores en mi vida. Albus se ganó el derecho; nadie más. Bájalos aquí Draco. No quiero disculparte ante el celador.

Los trillizos aterrizan con suavidad en el pasto. Están ante las puertas del castillo y Severus tiene muy presente la restricción para usar magia que Draco infringió.

—Niños se acabó el viaje.

—¡Draco, otra vez! —piden los trillizos.

—No, Draco ya debe irse.

—Te acompaño adentro.

Es hora de la cena. Varios alumnos bajan por la escalera de mármol rumbo al comedor. Severus ignora los comentarios sobre sus niños lodosos, húmedos y tiernos. Sus habitaciones están en la misma galería donde está su salón. Con un hijo en brazos y cuatro niños aferrados a su túnica lo agradece.

Draco frunce la nariz a un desagradable olor en el aire.

—Profesor Snape su hijo necesita un cambio.

—No me lo digas Malfoy. Deberías apiadarte de mí y cambiarlo.

—Mis dotes de hermano mayor no llegan a tanto.

Severus se ríe. Lucius también odia cambar los pañales. Prefería hacer dormir a los niños.

—Me voy. Debo arreglarme un poco para mi cita.

—Niños digan adiós a su hermano.

—Adiós Draco —se despiden.

El bebé en brazos de Severus se remueve somnoliento. Sus ojos plomizos miran a su mamá con tranquilidad.

—Hola Julius ¿tienes hambre? ¿Sí? —Severus le besa la cabecita—. Ese cambio es urgente.

—Yo también tengo hambre —dice Arian.

—Y yo, —lo secundan sus hermanos.

—Ichas —pide Etianne.

—No Etianne, salchichas no.

—Profesor Snape.

Severus se vuelve a medias para encarar al nuevo celador. Por el tamaño debe ser pariente de Hagrid.

—¿Señor Sims?

—Un hombre lo espera en su salón. Me dio está tarjeta —el gentil señor sonríe.

Severus palidece al leer el nombre escrito en la tarjeta. James Finkelstein. Abogado. Con el corazón oprimido va a su salón. Por su mente cruzan mil ideas para explicar la presencia del abogado de Lucius. Que él esté bien se repite una y otra vez.

James Finkelstein está parado junto a una ventana. Es un hombre alto, de nariz grande y curvada que lo hace ver como un pájaro de mal agüero.

—Profesor Snape ¿cómo está usted? —saluda cortés.

La voz de Finkelstein está matizada de una amabilidad que no siente. Está inusual pareja de su cliente le desagrada y ésos niños, son una abominación. Sería un acto de piedad matarlos. En su opinión Lucius debería desconocerlos. Una buena esposa es lo que necesita; aunque no cree que pueda dejarlo. Dicen que el maestro es muy bueno en pociones.

—Bien, ¿y usted? Dele mis saludos a su esposa.

—Se los haré llegar, no lo dude.

Su larga nariz olisquea el mal olor que proviene del maestro. Tose. El maestrito es un desastre y como es obvio no puede cuidar a sus bestiecitas. Debieron retozar en el lodo un buen rato. Claro su naturaleza se los pide.

—Tuvo un día agitado.

—Jugábamos en el jardín —comenta Severus—. ¿Cuál es el asunto que lo trae a Hogwarts?

—Tengo hambre mamá —exige Janael.

—Que encantador niño profesor. Me gustaría tratar el asunto que me trajo aquí en privado, si no le molesta.

—Permítame un segundo.

—Por supuesto.

Severus encamina a sus niños a la mesita que tiene en la alfombra azul. Como madre preparada tiene en la pañalera algunas frutas, galletas y cajitas de leche en varios sabores. Bastará por un rato, al menos mientras habla con el abogado.

—Quédense aquí por favor.

—Mamá Julius huele feo —dice Arian apretándose la naricita respingada.

—Uy sí —secunda Lucius.

—Tíralo mamá —pide Janael.

—Cuiden a Etianne ahora vuelvo.

Severus aún siente el corazón en la garganta. Se lleva a Julius al baño y lo cambia con una rapidez que lo sorprende.

En el salón Finkelstein observa a los niños pelarse por una manzana. Muertos de hambre, dice para sí mismo. Vuelve a preguntarse cómo terminó Lucius Malfoy con ésa familia.

—¡Mamá! —gruñe Lucius al ver entrar a su mamá con su hermanito en brazos—, ¡Janael me quitó mi manzana!

Otra manzana, leche de fresa y galletas para Julius salen de las profundidades de la pañalera.

Severus le revuelve el cabello a Lucius. En tres minutos tiene a los cuatro niños secos y con otra ropa. No carga semejante pañalera en vano.

—Quédense aquí niños. Mamá y ése señor tienen que hablar de algo importante, —dice al ver la intención de Etianne de seguirlo—. Es lo más que puedo hacer, —le dice a Finkelstein—. Me quedé sin niñera.

En el regazo de Severus Julius habla con las galletas.

—Oh, ya veo, —con un sueldo de maestro no debe alcanzar para mucho. Finkelstein sigue a Severus al fondo del salón—. El motivo por él que estoy aquí es una mera formalidad.

—¿Lucius está bien? —se obliga a preguntar Severus.

—Oh sí, muy bien, —ahora que usted no está con él, puede pensar con cordura—. Estoy aquí por orden del señor Malfoy.

—¿De Lucius?

—El señor Malfoy me pidió fijar los términos de la separación —dice Finkesltein con especial deleite—. Puesto que ustedes no estaban casados no hay vínculo matrimonial que disolver. Sólo debemos fijar una pensión alimenticia y los días en que mi cliente puede ver a sus hijos.

—¿Separación? —murmura Severus con voz rota.


	3. Dientes de león

¿Advertencias? Claro. Esto es yaoi. Quiere decir relaciones chico-chico. Éste es un mundo alternativo. Es decir, algunas cosas no son iguales a como las leíste.

Harry Potter no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

Escribir es una labor ardua que implica horas y horas de trabajo, revisiones y correcciones. A ti comentar te lleva segundos, a lo mucho minutos, Si lees mis historias ¡no te quedes callada! ¡Comenta! Aunque sea sólo para decirme que estuvo lindo y te gustó. Yo no soy fundación de beneficencia que lo da todo sin esperar nada a cambio. No, esto es un trueque: yo te doy historias, tú me das comentarios. Es un intercambio justo. Si hay algo que detesto es que lean, me agreguen a las alertas de autor y no me dejen ni un comentario. Si esto sigue así, no actualizaré las historias aquí. Me pueden buscar en slasheaven o en amor yaoi, donde los lectores tienen la amabilidad de dejar comentarios en las historias que les gustan.

Francamente fanfiction es un desastre para los comentarios, así que responderé a ellos en mi fanfic. Si esto te pone de malas, ¡consíguete una vida y no me molestes! Tengo muy mala leche con la gente que se dedica a joder al próximo porque su vida es tan patética que los aburre hasta ellos mismos. Advertidos entonces, no me fastidien con tonterías.

Soloemma: Espero que también te guste como se desarrolla la historia.

Luna White 29: Me hiciste reír, esa es una buena propuesta. Si Severus no fuera tan aprensivo con sus niños, funcionaría.

Adriana11: Claro que continuaré hasta el final, pero debo advertirte que este no será un fic corto. Aún le queda una larga vida por delante. Puedo asegurarte, eso sí, que será muy divertido.

Trinidad: Claro, la historia se publicó hasta su quinto capítulo. Sí, la terminaré y debo decirte que la edité bastante. Esta nueva versión también tiene algunos cambios. Esta es la mejor versión de mi fic y espero que te guste.

¡Gracias a las cuatro por sus comentarios¡

Eternidad Absoluta, aleandra y emendez007, sigo en espera de sus comentarios. Ustedes me agregaron a las alertas de autor y se quedaron calladas.

**Lágrimas y pancitas**

**Por Janendra**

_Capítulo III: Dientes de León._

El indignado grito de dolor hizo volar los dientes de león que deshojó. Severus pensó en las tres horas de trabajo desperdiciadas, haría una poción para sacar a Lucius Malfoy de sus sueños.

Los dientes de león volaron ante sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Otra envestida de Malfoy lo pegó aún más al escritorio. Recargó los brazos sobre la mesa de caoba, buscaba algo de alivio en la incómoda posición. Detrás suyo Malfoy empujaba sin consideraciones. Severus no pudo evitar otro grito cuando se introdujo por completo en su estrecho pasaje.

—Cállate, hay alumnos en el pasillo y no querrás que se enteren.

Severus se mordió los labios. Apretó los puños en espera del siguiente empujón. Lucius no se movió. Deslizó una mano certera sobre el vientre de Severus en busca de su sexo. La estimulación lo hizo gemir. Sentía su cuerpo atravesado por el de Malfoy, partido por el dolor y a la vez el ardiente placer en su sexo.

—Ya estás húmedo —murmuró Lucius a su oído. La lengua del rubio se deslizó por su cuello y lo mordió en la nuca donde el cabello, un poco largo, ocultara la marca.

Las palabras de Lucius lo hicieron sonrojar. Una y otra noche despertaba bañado en sudor. El miembro rígido. Húmeda aquella parte intima de su cuerpo. Soñaba que las manos de Lucius tocaban su piel. Los labios deshaciéndolo en besos ardorosos. El sexo de Lucius provocándole dolor y placer. Cada noche, al despertar, se sentía culpable. Pocas veces tenía el valor necesario para bajarse el pijama y acariciar su sexo. Mordía el nombre de Lucius en los labios. Imaginaba que era él quien lo estimulaba así. Era el dedo largo de Lucius el que entraba su tembloroso y mojado pasaje, sensible al toque más leve. Jadeante se quedaba petrificado en la cama, respiraba agitado. Por la mañana, no podía ver a Albus a la cara.

Lucius se regodeó en la lúbrica imagen que era Severus Snape con la túnica puesta, levantada para dejar al descubierto sólo sus blancas nalgas, las piernas largas, los calcetines negros y los zapatos a juego. Los brazos doblados debajo de su pecho agitado, los puños cerrados, muy cerca del rostro humedecido de lágrimas y sudor. Severus jadeaba suave. Enredados en el cabello unos cuantos dientes de león.

Lo forzó y eso se apreciaba en cada gesto de Severus. En la tensión del cuerpo delgado y flexible. En el calzoncillo roto que yacía tirado en el piso. No pudo evitarlo. Albus, que se olía muy bien las intenciones que tenía con su joven profesor, procuró apartarlo de su camino. Lucius no estaba hecho de metal. Aquel jovencito de veintitrés años lo provocaba con cada gesto nervioso. Con sus largas respiraciones que le parecían a Lucius jadeos o suspiros deseosos, y que eran un vano esfuerzo de Severus para no sonrojarse en presencia de ese hombre, altivo y orgulloso, que lo intimidaba. La primera vez que hablaron, Lucius se divirtió como niño.

—Este es Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones, le pedí que le muestre la escuela y le explique lo que usted quiera. Lucius Malfoy es el director del nuevo consejo escolar y tiene algunas dudas sobre nuestro funcionamiento. Espero que pueda aclarárselas, profesor.

Era obvio que Albus no le dijo nada al "profesor Snape" y que aquello era una treta del viejo brujo para quitárselo de encima. Lucius sonrió encantador, dispuesto a hacerle pasar un mal rato al joven maestro. No se esperó ese carácter de los mil demonios. La fría indiferencia.

—Lucius Malfoy ¿y usted es?

—Se lo acaban de decir. Tengo mucho trabajo, así que dígame de una buena vez cuáles son sus dudas.

Se rio aristocrático y descarado. No soportó las ganas de hacerle una mala pasada.

—Es el profesor más atractivo que vi en mi vida. ¿Soltero o casado?

Severus perdió pie. Pasó del pálido susto al rojo intenso.

—Que le importa.

En menos de media hora, Lucius aprovechó un descuido para darle un pellizco en el trasero. El profesor Snape le tiró un cuadro cercano y se marchó "echando chispas". Lucius volvió a la semana siguiente, y a la siguiente. Lo acosaba con más ganas de las que habría reconocido. Le robó varios besos, unos más ardientes que otros. Se ganó varios golpes cuando Severus encontraba una mano inquieta que trataba de bajarle los calzoncillos. Sólo una vez consiguió Lucius que Severus cooperara, él mismo se quitó la ropa interior y yacía con las piernas abiertas en pasmoso silencio. Lucius acarició la suavidad de sus muslos, deslizó su lengua y sus dedos en el apretado pasaje de Severus. Fue un placer embriagador verlo morderse la manga de la túnica negra, levantada a medias sobre su estómago. Y justo entonces las voces de un grupo de chiquillos se escucharon en el pasillo. Severus alcanzó a incorporarse y Lucius ocultó la ropa interior que se había quedado en el suelo. La puerta, que estaba con llave, fue tocada. Severus se quedó frío al encontrar a Albus con un grupo de alumnos a su lado.

—Profesor Snape, estos chicos tienen especial inquietud sobre cierta poción que sólo usted sabe hacer. Me preguntaba si podría enseñarnos un poco sobre eso.

Severus asintió sobrecogido.

—El señor Malfoy ya se iba. Le expliqué unas cosas.

Albus asintió, su mirada dejó muy en claro que no creía ni una palabra. Pocas veces lo vio Lucius tan enojado.

Severus se encerró en su cuarto apenas pudo. Se sentía embargado por la vergüenza y la culpa. Se comportaba como un adolescente alocado y calenturiento, no como el profesor en el que Albus Dumbledore confiaba. Pensó en todas las veces que amonestó a un par de alumnos que hacían de las suyas en un abandonado salón. Albus tendría razón si lo despedía. Severus decepcionó al único hombre que confió en él y le abrió la puerta cuando más necesitado estaba. Recordó como Albus arriesgó su puesto por nombrarlo maestro, él apenas tenía veintidós años y la carrera sin terminar. "Tonterías, tú serás el mejor maestro de pociones que Hogwarts tenga". Le pagaba así, revolcándose con el director del consejo escolar, sin importarle las circunstancias ni las consecuencias. Lucius Malfoy que era enemigo jurado de Albus y no repararía en esfuerzos para sacarlo de la escuela. La suya era una traición vergonzosa.

Albus le hizo una silenciosa visita esa noche. Permanecieron largo rato sentado uno frente al otro. Sin que Albus se diera cuenta Severus cambió. Ya no era el muchacho agresivo y amargado que llegó a su vida con una rencor vivo en el corazón. Sólo le preocupaba que Severus no entendiera lo que Malfoy era.

—Severus de ahora en adelante será la profesora McGonagall quien atienda al señor Lucius.

No dijo más, no hizo falta. Severus asintió.

—Que tengas buena noche mi muchacho.

—Buenas noches Albus.

—Severus, —le dijo ya en la puerta—. El sábado hay una reunión, quiero que me acompañes. Será formal…

—Ya estás húmedo —murmuró Lucius.

Sentía la cálida estrechez de Severus en su miembro, la humedad natural que hacía más fácil la penetración. Se movió despacio, provocó un gemido doloroso al bello maestro bajo su cuerpo.

Lucius necesitó mucha paciencia y baños de agua fría para consolarse de la interrupción. Algo en ese brujo lo enloquecía, creyó que era la forma en que se negaba a sus caricias cuando muchos magos y brujas rogarían por tenerlas. Por el contrario la sumisa entrega con que se resignó a sus avances en las mazmorras le encendió fuego en la sangre. Si no fuera por Dumbledore. No se esperó la mala pasada que el director se traía entre manos.

Se le fue el aliento al ver a Severus en la reunión organizada por el Ministerio de Magia. Incómodo, sensual y elegante. Túnica esmeralda oscuro. El cabello como no se lo había visto, sujeto en una coleta de la que escapaban unos mechones necios. Perfecto en su salvaje agresividad. Los ojos negros se congelaron al verlo con Draco de su mano derecha y Narcisa colgada en el izquierdo.

No podía explicarle, no ahí ni en ese momento, que llevaba cuatro años divorciado de la madre de Draco, ni que vivía con su hijo, solos, sin ninguna mujer u hombre de por medio. Narcisa se separó de ellos y fue a conseguir una bebida. Albus se acercó con Severus, la sonrisa tranquila que presagiaba problemas.

—Severus, —presentó Albus—, ¿ya conocías a Draco? Es el hijo del señor Malfoy. Severus será tu maestro de Pociones.

Draco, de diez años, lo miró soberbio y Severus se enterneció al reconocer el mismo gesto altivo de Lucius.

—Mi papá es un Slytherin —afirmó arrogante—. ¿Tú eres un Slytherin? Yo lo seré. Todos en mi familia lo son. Mí mamá también es Slytherin.

Severus asintió sin ganas.

—Slytherin es la casa de los hábiles y los astutos —dijo Severus, pensativo—. ¿No es así, señor Malfoy?

No lo dejó contestar. Severus se excusó con el pretexto de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lloró apenas puso un pie en el jardín de Hogwarts. Iracundo contra sí mismo, idiota por no preguntarle si era casado, si tenía hijos. Por no decirle más que un ahogado me gustas aquella tarde en las mazmorras.

Lucius sujetó las estrechas caderas con fuerza, buscaba un impulso que lo llevara más adentro de Severus. Los suaves murmullos de placer o de queja eran ahogados en el escritorio y Lucius deseó que gimiera contra él y no contra la madera. Se retiró del cuerpo embriagante que poseía y giró a Severus. Los ojos negros nublados de placer lo miraron sin odio. Sus labios se encontraron. Las manos de Lucius se deslizaron de nuevo por la túnica que al caer cubrió el cuerpo de Severus. Lo sentó sobre el escritorio, sonrió al abrirle las piernas.

Le mandó mil lechuzas que Severus regresaba sin respuesta, sin mirarlas siquiera. Hogwarts era una muralla inquebrantable. Si alguien no quería ser encontrado bastaba refugiarse allí. Por eso no pudo contenerse cuando lo encontró solo.

Estaba en el colegio para una reunión entre el consejo y Dumbledore. Escapó a la profesora McGonagall y paseaba sin rumbo por las mazmorras, se preguntaba por centésima vez por qué no cruzó más de veinte palabras con aquella adorable criatura. Por qué no le explicó su situación y por qué, en nombre de todos los magos, no le preguntó dónde estaban sus habitaciones.

—Un millón uno, un millón dos.

La voz cansada, adormecida, adivinó Lucius, le llegó desde la mazmorra donde Severus daba sus clases. Ahí estaba su dolor de cabeza, aburrido, sentado frente a un escritorio. Deshojaba dientes de león, los contaba uno a uno y echaba las diminutas hojitas en un cesto.

Entró sin hacer ruido y echó llave a la puerta. Severus apenas tuvo tiempo para volverse. Lucius lo tiró boca abajo sobre el escritorio. El cesto de los dientes de león rodó al piso. Las pequeñas hojas volaron alrededor, se esparcieron sobre el escritorio y el piso, se enredaron en el cabello negro de Severus. Lucius no prestó oídos a las quejas ni a los reclamos, le alzó la túnica estorbosa, debajo de la cual Severus usaba ropa interior. Rasgó el obstáculo que terminó su caída en el suelo y penetró a Severus sin darle tiempo a nada. El grito indignado hizo volar los dientes de león que dormían sobre el escritorio…

Las envestidas eran desesperadas. Lucius cerró los ojos a la visión que era Severus, se negaba a verlo para no apresurar el clímax. Severus sin saber que hacer con su cuerpo, que vibraba y se convulsionaba en cada arremetida, cerró las piernas en torno a la cadera de Lucius, sin querer lo ayudó a ir más adentro, más fuerte. Sus brazos se cerraron por impulso sobre la espalda de Lucius.

Severus exhalaba callados "ah" en su oído y eso lo volvía loco. Una última envestida, fuerte y poderosa, lo empujó sin remedio al clímax. Deslizó su mano al erguido sexo de Severus y lo hizo alcanzar su placer. Besó las lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos negros, no supo sí por el placer o el dolor.

Antes de que dijera o hiciera algo, le murmuró al oído:

—¿Te dije que estoy divorciado?

Severus abrió los ojos, su cuerpo aún pegado al de Lucius.

—Hace cuatro años —Lucius hablaba en medio de profundas respiraciones—. La revista Corazón de bruja siguió mi divorcio paso a paso. Es una perra y es la madre de Draco. Él y yo vivimos solos. Además —agregó de corrido—, te llevo once años. Tuve varias empresas ilícitas y apoyé a Voldemort cuando subió al poder. Ya no más. No desde que Draco nació.

Severus sonrió, descolocado. Pensó en lo más absurdo de todo, en como Lucius era tan viejo. Once años, era una barbaridad de tiempo.

Lucius contempló al obnubilado maestro que luchaba por recuperar la conciencia. Le robó un beso, quizás el último de la tarde.

—En verdad es usted el profesor más guapo que conocí.

Severus reaccionó al fin. Se separó de Lucius y lo mandó hacía atrás de una certera bofetada.

—¡Eres un aprovechado, pedante, cínico, desvergonzado!

Decía aquello mientras se bajaba del escritorio y pasaba las manos con evidente nerviosismo por su túnica arrugada. Los dientes de león, enredados en su túnica y cabello reiniciaron el vuelo. Severus intentaba alejarlos en vano. Ya había recordado quien era, donde estaba y donde estaría en diez minutos, al empezar la clase de las seis.

—Te amo —le murmuró Lucius en un beso, enredado él también en los dientes de león—. Tengo una junta importante con el director, justo ahora. ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos el sábado? ¿A las seis?

Severus se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Una tonta, ridícula alegría reverberó en su cuerpo. Los dientes de león volaron a su lado. El semen de Lucius resbaló entre sus muslos.


	4. Quince años, tres meses y veinte días

¿Advertencias? Éste es un mundo alternativo. Es decir, algunas cosas no son iguales a como las leíste.

Harry Potter no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Todos los aquí mencionados participaron por su libre voluntad... Tal vez Severus opuso un poco de resistencia

Escribir es una labor ardua que implica horas y horas de trabajo, revisiones y correcciones. A ti comentar te lleva segundos, a lo mucho minutos, Si lees mis historias ¡no te quedes callada! ¡Comenta! Aunque sea sólo para decirme que estuvo lindo y te gustó. Yo no soy fundación de beneficencia que lo da todo sin esperar nada a cambio. No, esto es un trueque: yo te doy historias, tú me das comentarios. Es un intercambio justo

Waaaaaa, ya sólo quedan dos capítulos para llegar a donde se quedaron todas. Yo, que ya tengo el nuevo capítulo, puedo decirles que... naaaa no les diré nada xDDDDD Ya tienen datos suficientes para calcular la edad de Severus y la de Lucius. ¿Quién me dice cuántos años tienen?

**Lágrimas y pancitas**

**Por Janendra**

_Capítulo IV: Quince años, tres meses y veinte días._

Lucius Malfoy cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Prometeo, la lechuza plateada de Severus, espera sobre su escritorio.

—No hay respuesta, Prometeo.

Prometeo da un pasito, sacude las plumas y se envuelve en ellas. Lucius mira al ave con odio. Prometeo es tan necio como Severus y por supuesto está del lado de su dueño. Al quitarle el sobre le dio un picotazo que le sacó sangre.

—Prometeo no hay respuesta.

Sobre el escritorio de caoba yace un pergamino con dos frases: "Hablemos, Lucius. Por favor." Prometeo ulula sin cambiar de posición. Indignado Lucius se da la vuelta, su túnica ondeó detrás de él.

Lucius camina con pasos rápidos. Murmura entre dientes palabras a medias que sólo entiende él. Los elfos domésticos se esconden al oírlo. No hay que ser muy inteligentes para darse cuenta que está enojado. Desde que el amo Severus se fue, Lucius instaló un reino de terror entre sus elfos.

—¿¡Dónde está la maldita cena?! —ruge de camino al comedor.

El encargado de llevar la cena, Fiski, tiene la mala suerte de ser lento. Lucius lo pesca al salir del comedor. Considerado y amable lo ayuda a llegar a la cocina de una furiosa patada.

—¡Quémate las orejas! —le grita.

La cena es un par de emparedados, ensalada y leche con chocolate. Las palabras de Severus no dejan de darle vuelta en la cabeza. Una furiosa mordida al emparedado, un poco de ensalada, un trago de chocolate.

—Ahora si quieres hablar ¿verdad? —masculla—. No dudaste un segundo en largarte. No me dejaste ni despedirme de mis hijos. Serás idiota, como si pudieras cuidar de ellos con semejante panza, porque ya has de tener una panza de miedo. Mis hijos conviven con ese brujo de pacotilla y con el salvaje de las montañas, ¡en que diablos pensabas Severus!

Lanza el plato vacío con tan buena suerte que le da en la cara a un elfo despistado.

—¡Quiero más!

En la cocina hay una pequeña discusión para designar al elfo que ha de llevar la cena. Ya no hay uno que camine bien.

Mientras espera, Lucius revisa un par de papeles, firma un cheque para Susy Noss, la última niñera que contrató Severus. A ésa le pagó menos que a las anteriores.

—¿Así que no me necesitas para nada? Veremos si no.

Una lechuza pardo rojiza cruza el cielo del comedor. Deja caer una carta en la mesa y sale sin esperar respuesta. Una línea: "por favor".

Lucius vuelve a su despacho. Prometeo duerme la siesta sobre su sofá favorito. Garabatea un par de líneas en la carta. Sin asomo de amabilidad se la amarra a Prometeo y lo lanza por la ventana.

—Amo.

La voz tiene impregnado un tono de miedo. El elfo Fiski asoma la cabeza a través de la puerta abierta. Los ojos de Lucius relampaguean al verlo.

—A... amo —traga Fiskis—. La chimenea.

—Tírate por las escaleras.

Lucius enciende la chimenea de su estudio. En las llamas rojizas no tarda en aparecer el rostro de un hombre joven. Habla de perfil con alguien, usa el cabello rubio corto y tiene una barba de candado que lo hace ver bonachón.

—¡Buenas noches! —saluda efusivo al notar a Lucius—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Y bien?

La voz oscura y la cara enfurruñada por el enojo no dan pie a cordialidades.

—¿Mala noche Malfoy? Veo que sí.

—¿Y bien Gilderoy?

Gilderoy Agripa sonríe a medias, sus ojos miran al cielo.

—No te pongas así. Me canceló la cita de hoy. Le di una nueva para el viernes.

—Gilderoy si no se presenta en tu consultorio lo buscas en Hogwarts. Es mi última palabra.

El rostro dentro de la chimenea contiene la risa.

—Dudo que Severus me reciba con los brazos abiertos.

—Me importa un comino lo que piense Severus, es de mi hijo de quien hablamos. No dejaré que Severus haga más estupideces.

—Tranquilo, ya entendí. Adiós Lucius.

—¡¿Dónde está mi cena?!

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Ichas! ¡ICHAS! ¡ICHAAAS!

Severus vomita en el retrete. El recuerdo de las salchichas le provoca náuseas. Etianne tiene un berrinche de los incontrolables. Como es un niño tan tranquilo, sus rabietas son para dar miedo. Sólo Lucius es capaz de controlarlo y no está allí, se recuerda Severus con pena.

—Una pensión —murmura entre una arcada y otra—. Mis hijos para el viernes —lloriquea, se limpia la boca.

Al ver a su mamá fuera del baño, Etianne llora, grita y patea con renovadas fuerzas. En la cama, los trillizos lo observan pasmados. Severus agradece que Julius duerma como tronco, como su papá.

—¡ICHAS! —grita Etianne. Su vocabulario se ha reducido a una palabra.

A Severus le dan ganas de ponerse a llorar con él. Está demasiado cansado para cualquier cosa que no sea dormir. Un par de golpecitos en la ventana lo distraen.

—Prometeo.

Aunque ver a la lechuza le provoca alegría, su voz no lo expresa. Prometeo se muestra orgulloso. Hincha las plumas del cuello y gorjea contento. Severus le acaricia la cabeza.

La nota no dice nada bueno. "No. Cualquier cosa que desees tratar conmigo puedes hacerlo a través de mi abogado".

Severus se sienta en la cama. Etianne llora sobre sus piernas, da pequeños golpes con sus puños. Severus carga a Etianne mientras rebusca en su escritorio un pergamino limpio. En los últimos días Etianne se ha puesto a dibujar mariposas en cuanto papel encuentra. Al final, sin más opción, se decide por una hoja gris con una mariposa morada en el centro. "Sr. Finklestein", escribe, "Etianne tiene un berrinche, ¿puede usted ser tan amable de decirle a Lucius que venga? Como recordara, Etianne estuvo enfermo hace tres meses y no le hace bien llorar así. Supongo que no necesito decirle que es urgente. Severus Snape".

—Anda Prometeo, un último viaje antes de dormir. No esperes respuesta.

Con el niño a cuestas y un suspiro en el pecho, Severus se vuelve a sus demás hijos. Es hora de ponerles los pijamas y hacerlos dormir.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Wow.

—Ahggg.

—Uyyy.

—Mami ¿te sientes bien?

Severus, abrazado al retrete, murmura un débil sí. Detrás de él, parados en la puerta del baño, sus cinco hijos lo miran inquietos. Se incorpora a medias. Les sonríe a sus bebés envueltos en sendos disfraces de dragones, sus pijamas favoritos.

—Estoy bien, mi am.

Una violenta arcada lo regresa de lleno a su trabajo de vomitar el estómago y todo órgano interno que se le atraviese. Aún le quedan por delante varios meses de vómitos matutinos. Sudoroso se pasa la mano por la frente, respira varias veces y consigue ponerse en pie con bastante éxito.

—Mamita está bien.

Se repite las palabras mientras empuja a sus niños dentro del cuarto. Les limpia la cara con una toalla húmeda. Sirve el desayuno. Regresa a vomitar. Los viste a medias. Les peina el cabello desordenado.

—Es tarde, —le informa el retrato de una pastora.

—Apúrense —pide.

Es consciente de que no estará a tiempo, no con los trillizos que beben la leche a sorbitos quisquillosos. No con Etianne que mira enfurruñado el plato y no con Julius que se quita los calcetines apenas se da la vuelta.

Etianne, aún molesto, le lanza un puñado de huevos con jamón.

—¡No le hagas eso a mami! —le grita Julius. Severus siente con temor que está a punto de enfrentarse a una riña de proporciones titánicas.

—¡Malo! —secundan Lucius y Arian.

—Niños, coman.

Los golpes en la puerta se escuchan justo a tiempo. Severus deja la tarea de ponerle los calcetines a Julius. En el pasillo espera el radiante director de Hogwarts.

—Albus ¿pasa algo?

Albus le sonríe compasivo. Severus es un desastre, tiene puesta la misma túnica del día anterior. El cabello alborotado con restos de huevo y jamón. Manchas de leche y mermelada decoran sus negras ropas.

—Tu niñera me mandó una lechuza.

—No me lo digas. No viene ¿cierto? Creo que una maldición pesa sobre mí.

—Ah, no lo creo —desestima Albus, se acaricia la barba—. Estaré feliz de cuidar de los trillizos y quizás Madame Pomprey pueda hacerse cargo de los más pequeños.

—Gracias Albus.

—Ve a bañarte, yo me hago cargo aquí.

Severus asiente despacio y desaparece rumbo al baño pidiéndole a todos los magos terminar su ducha sin llorar de dolor. Como parte de su nuevo embarazo tiene los pezones demasiado sensibles, gracias a alguna coincidencia astral es sólo por las mañanas. Albus se dedica a recomponer el pequeño cuarto. Los niños se debaten contra el desayuno.

—Es tarde —sentencia la pastora al verlo salir del baño. Severus bosteza, el agua tibia le relaja los músculos y le da sueño. Recoge sus notas y se encamina a su primera clase del día.

—Díganle adiós a mami —insta Albus.

—¡Ichas! —grita Etianne como despedida.

El día es una batalla campal. Lágrimas de cocodrilo. Masacrar a sus alumnos. Pañales sucios. Adolescentes calenturientos. Darle de comer a su batallón personal. La vejiga a punto de estallar. De nuevo clases. Un respiro de quince minutos. Antojos intensos. Los niños berrean por su padre. Leves náuseas por cierto penetrante perfume. Severus arrastra su cansancio y sus ganas de dormir por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

La noche llega demasiado lenta. La última guerra del día la libra entre burbujas y agua tibia. Llantos. Grititos coléricos. Un par de patadas. A las doce en punto, con cinco dinosaurios acostados en cualquier dirección, Severus se recuesta exhausto, acomoda un brazo sobre su vientre un poco abultado. Cierra los ojos. Adormilado se levanta cada dos horas para ir a orinar.

Vomita hasta la madrugada en el retrete. Los golpes en la puerta llegan puntuales. Severus suspira, mira la ventana ya sin esperanzas de que Lucius conteste su carta.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus Snape hace acopio de sus últimos restos de dignidad. Lleva a los trillizos amarrados con una correa mágica que no les permite ir muy lejos. Equilibra la pañalera, Etianne en un brazo, Julius en el otro, y entra a la sala de espera. Cabello alborotado, amplia y cómoda túnica negra, se detiene junto al sillón rosa ocupado por una parejita sonriente. Sabe por experiencia que es el más cómodo del consultorio y no quiere sentarse en ningún otro lado. Su entrada causa un leve silencio. Por una vez en su vida agradece el encanto Malfoy tan natural en sus bebés. Un par de manos lo ayudan con la pañalera. El guapo enfermero lo asiste en la tarea de sentarse, aunque todavía no tiene mucha panza basta ver su cara ojerosa para darse cuenta que lo pasa mal. Un piadoso y comedido muchacho carga a Julius. Alguien menos embarazado le hace caras graciosas a los trillizos. Intimidado por tanto extraño Etianne se esconde en la túnica de su mamá.

El consultorio es un muestrario completo de las diferentes etapas del embarazo masculino: desde los que no tienen la mínima pizca de barriga y sonríen ilusionados, hasta los que parecen a punto del parto, réplicas de los muertos vivientes. Para su fortuna Severus se halla en la línea media, un poco de panza, un montón de malestares, de los decorosos y llevaderos.

Las preguntas se suceden unas a otras sin compasión. Severus asiente o niega sin demasiado ánimo. Al otro lado de su sillón una pareja de jóvenes se hace arrumacos, imposible saber cuál es el fértil, ambos tienen vientre de gimnasio. Severus sonríe malicioso, a ver si dentro de cinco meses, cuando alguno tenga la panza como caldero lleno de estrías, se quieren tanto.

En otro rincón de la sala un muchacho de la edad de Harry sostiene una bolsa para el vómito. Severus no puede evitar el estremecimiento que le corre por la espalda. "Draco y Harry se cuidan bien" se repite varias veces sin conseguir tranquilizarse. Todavía no quiere ser abuelo. Cerca de la ventana, conversan dos señores, ambos con la barriga a punto de reventar. Al fondo, en un sencillo escritorio, el guapo enfermero llena formas y revisa papeles. Una de las pocas atracciones del consultorio.

Severus se arrellana en el mullido sofá. Odia la sala de espera. Aborrece la forma en que los futuros madres conversan sobre sus males y los que están por venir. Ya tiene suficiente con sus propias náuseas, sus interminables visitas nocturnas al inodoro, la sensibilidad matutina en el pecho. No quiere saber nada del estreñimiento que tiene el de enfrente, de las hemorroides del que está al lado, de las estrías que ya le hicieron mapa al que está junto a la ventana. Ni siquiera desea estar allí. Como hombre embarazado debe asistir cada mes a la consulta para verificar que todo vaya como debe. Él tiene cuatro meses, ninguna cita en el carnet y Draco da guerra sobre lo mismo: ¿cuándo irás al doctor? ¿Severus ya fuiste? ¿Severus?

Severus suspira. La resignación es lo único que le quedó de tanto embarazo. Intenta no dormirse; es batalla perdida, el sueño lo vence.

—Profesor.

La suave sacudida logra regresar a Severus al mundo de los vivos, aunque tarda unos minutos en entender dónde y qué hace. Se incorpora desganado. El enfermero, con la pañalera, Julius y los trillizos camina por delante. Severus carga a Etianne y se encamina al consultorio. En la puerta cuelga un letrero en letras doradas: "Gilderoy Agripa. Especialista en natalidad masculina."

—¡Severus, que sorpresa! ¿Cómo esta hoy mi hermoso manojito de hormonas descontroladas?

El efusivo recibimiento del médico hace sonreír a Severus. Ése es el hombre de su vida. Se pone feliz cada vez que está embarazado, escucha con paciencia todos sus males, le resuelve sus dudas y le frota la espalda para reconfortarlo. Nada de quejas ni reclamos. Sólo cariñosa atención.

—Fatal —murmura Severus.

—Tantos bellos niños. Severus debiste casarte conmigo. ¿Qué te parece si Greg se hace cargo de los niños mientras te reviso?

Greg, el enfermero, no puede evitar la cara de susto. Severus le sonríe con burla.

—Sería genial. Anda Etianne, —le dice a su pequeño remilgoso—, él te dará salchichas.

Palabras mágicas. Etianne se despega de la túnica de su mamá y le tienda la manita a Greg.

—¿Ichas? —le pregunta a Greg mientras salen del consultorio.

Gilderoy se vuelve a Severus. Sobre el escritorio tiene el grueso expediente.

—Estoy pensado en extenderte una tarjeta de cliente frecuente.

—No me atormentes, —gime Severus.

—Está bien, pasaré a lo mío. ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Como cuatro.

—Estás algo delgado para cuatro meses, —murmura Gilderoy. Rodea la mesa y le señala a Severus la báscula—. ¿Cuéntame como va?

—Ya no estoy tan cansado. Aún tengo ganas de orinar toda la noche y me duele el pecho. Me dan náuseas entre clases matutinas y por las tardes me viene una acidez estomacal tremenda.

—¿Es todo? —pregunta el médico con una afable sonrisa. Se rasca la barba, no le gusta el peso de Severus.

—Quince minutos antes de que acabe mi clase de las siete, lloró. Las salchichas me dan asco. Gilderoy no tengo ánimos para nada.

—Parece un embarazo muy normal. Vamos a revisarlo más de cerca. ¿Listo, Severus? —pregunta el médico, hace una seña a la bata que espera sobre la camilla.

—Como si tuviera opción.

Media hora después el profesor Severus abandona el consultorio lívido como hoja de papel. A duras penas contiene las ganas de vomitar. Lleva un frasco de vitaminas, unas gotas para las náuseas, que hacen más intensas las ganas de vomitar, una poción para la acidez y una estricta dieta para subir de peso. Aprieta contra su pecho una foto del ecograma donde los niños que lleva en el vientre, parecidos a elfos domésticos, duermen. Una cosa es innegable, en esa generación la dinastía Malfoy está asegurada.

Etianne lo recibe con una sonrisa y le ofrece una salchicha mordisqueada. Severus no llega al baño.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En el aula de clases reina un sospechoso silencio. Seguido por el profesor Karl, Albus se detiene frente al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Creo que ya acabó la clase —le murmura Karl—. Quizás deberíamos dejarlo para después.

—Severus está adentro. Puedo sentirlo.

Karl Klinger exhala e inhala. Albus levanta una ceja, no entiende el evidente nerviosismo de su nuevo profesor. La imagen de un hombre de treinta y tantos años pasándose las manos sudadas por la túnica, le arranca una leve sonrisa al director. Por una u otra causa aún no conoce a Severus y puesto que el embarazado profesor no puede poner un pie en el comedor a causa del olor de las salchichas, no fue posible presentarlos como es debido.

Albus toca la puerta y entra. El aula esta en completa oscuridad, los cinco niños duermen sobre la alfombra azul. Severus, sentado en el escritorio, mira la luna que se asoma entre las nubes. Al escuchar los toques en la puerta se vuelve a medias.

—Severus ven un segundo —le dice Albus en voz baja para no despertar a los niños.

Severus gira el rostro, su cabello se mueve. Se baja del escritorio con un pequeño salto. Al salir deja entreabierta la puerta. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho para coger un poco de calor.

—Severus, quería presentarte a Karl Klinger, nuestro nuevo profesor de Historia de la magia.

Severus no se molesta en ocultar que aquel asunto no le agrada. A pesar de que ya tienen una semana de clases no ha conocido al dichoso maestrito que trae locas a las alumnas, unas veces porque vomita y otras porque no puede con cinco niños al mismo tiempo, las más por falta de interés.

—Severus Snape —dice desganado y extiende la mano. Entre más rápido mejor, se dice.

—Severus es nuestro nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

La mano cálida del hombre se desliza hacia su brazo. Los ojos de Severus bajan hasta encontrarse con la mano que rodea su muñeca en un firme apretón. Escucha la voz y se pregunta, sin levantar los ojos, si duerme.

—Hola pequeño. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Impulsado por una mala sensación Severus alza el rostro para encontrarse con una cara distinta y conocida. El mismo cabello rojo. Los ojos verdes oscuros, ricos en sentimientos guardados. La sonrisa franca. Hay un montón de cosas que no estaban antes ahí, Severus abre la boca sorprendido.

—Se te caerá la mandíbula —le dice Karl. Lleva su otra mano a la barbilla de Severus, empuja con suavidad para cerrarle la boca. La mano se detiene sólo un segundo más del necesario. Una pequeña, imperceptible caricia.

Su rostro tiene la madurez de un hombre. Los rasgos firmes, la barbilla sólida, los labios serenos, el cuerpo musculoso y alto, lo hacen parecer un vikingo que extravió demasiado el norte.

—¿Se conocen? —inquiere Albus con una ceja levantada.

Severus siente que las rodillas no lo sostienen, se recarga contra la pared, su mano todavía apresada en la más grande de Karl. Respira profundo, cierra los ojos.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Hay preocupación genuina y cariñosa en la voz que es parecida, mas no la misma. Severus se niega a abrir los ojos. No está en Hogwarts, hay pasto fresco bajo sus pies. Un sol radiante en el cielo le ciega los ojos. Detrás suyo un cuerpo más grande lo rodea.

Siente que lo ayudan a sentarse en el piso frío. Toma una, dos, tres largas respiraciones.

—¿Severus? —escucha las palabras de Albus, su voz está muy lejos o quizás es él quién se haya distante.

—Quince años —murmura Severus.

—Quince años, tres meses y veinte días.

El profesor Karl Klinger sonríe. Severus le devuelve el gesto.


	5. ¡Magia!

¿Advertencias? Éste es un mundo alternativo. Es decir, algunas cosas no son iguales a como las leíste. También es Yaoi, es decir relaciones chico/chico.

Harry Potter no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Todos los aquí mencionados participaron por su libre voluntad.

Escribir es una labor ardua que implica horas y horas de trabajo, revisiones y correcciones. A ti comentar te lleva segundos, a lo mucho minutos, Si lees mis historias ¡no te quedes callada! ¡Comenta! Aunque sea sólo para decirme que estuvo lindo y te gustó. Yo no soy fundación de beneficencia que lo da todo sin esperar nada a cambio. No, esto es un trueque: yo te doy historias, tú me das comentarios. Es un intercambio justo

Nota mía de mí: Tras mucho meditarlo devuelvo este fanfic a donde pertenece. Yo no sé qué sucederá mañana y no tengo control alguno sobre el destino, así que sólo me queda esperar lo mejor y dejar que las cosas pasen. Mil gracias por alentarme, por sus emails cuando retiré el fanfic y su comprensión. Escribo para mí, siempre pensando en ustedes.

**Lágrimas y pancitas**

**por Janendra**

Capítulo V ¡Magia!

La magia corría por sus venas. A los dos años desapareció la varita de su papá y a los tres, antes que ningún otro Snape, fue capaz de sacar un conejo de un sombrero. Era innegable, Severus poseía un encanto natural y un padre que era el mejor mago del circo Gondlen.

Armar jaulas, carpas, trapecios, butacas, hacer palomitas, cepillar a los tigres, y jugar con los payasos, era su cotidiano. Durante las funciones vendía palomitas, caramelos y varitas mágicas. Al ver a todas esas personas tan distintas a ellos, Severus se preguntaba si era verdad que vivían toda su vida en un solo lugar. Apenas si creía que algo tan ridículo como tragarse una espada les arrancara exclamaciones de asombro. No envidiaba la vida "normal" de otros niños. Su carromato era amplio. Le bastaban, y le aburrían, los dos meses de clases que una vez al año impartía un voluntario religioso. Los dos hijos del domador de leones y la niña odiosa, hija de la mujer de hule, eran suficientes para jugar a las escondidas o los encantados.

Severus tenía también dotes de espíritu celeste. No en vano era hijo de la trapecista más famosa de todos los tiempos: la inigualable Anna Nikoláievna Iváshina, el ángel ruso, la sirena del aire. A Severus el trapecio le era tan natural como los biberones. Fue concebido debajo de la red de seguridad que ponían en las prácticas y los cuatro primeros meses de su vida, en la panza de su madre, los pasó entre giros y volteretas por el aire. Anna gustaba de cantarle canciones a su bebé no nato al compás del columpio, a veinte metros del suelo. Severus pasaba tardes enteras trepado en el trapecio, al lado de su mamá.

Severus era hijo único. Por supuesto tenía otros parientes: una abuela alejada del mundo que perdió la figura, la gracia de una trapecista y la razón. Un tío lejano, hermano de su padre, que incapaz de aprender el noble arte del mago de circo se resignó a ser un vulgar ilusionista de calle y carterista a medio tiempo. Los papás de Severus no hablan mucho sobre ellos.

Desde el dueño del circo hasta el más diminuto de los enanos, conocían el destino del pequeño Severus. "Será un gran mago, el mejor ilusionista del circo, de Inglaterra. ¿Qué digo de Inglaterra? ¡Del mundo entero!" Horacius, el padre de Severus, lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Su voz de tenor repetía el vaticinio por las mañanas antes del desayuno; en las tardes después de practicar; por las noches al terminar la función, al acostar a Severus en su catre y narrarle cuentos de bestias salvajes, de magos hábiles e inteligentes, de ángeles trapecistas que robaban corazones y no los devolvían. Anna, aún envuelta en el traje de etérea sirena, besaba el cabello negro de su chiquito. Soñaba con verlo convertido en un galante trapecista. Y quizás, si Anna no se hubiera quebrado las alas aquella mañana de enero, Severus sería el único mago-trapecista del mundo.

A la hermosa ondina Anna Nikoláievna Iváshina se le rompieron las alas, la columna y el cráneo. La suya fue una muerte de varias horas. Una conciencia de dolores. Al final un sueño de respiraciones agitadas. A Horacius Snape se le evaporó la magia, se olvidó que tenía un hijo que sería el mago más grande de todos los tiempos y se le extravió la vida en la boquilla de una pistola. A los siete años Severus Snape se convirtió en un huérfano triste.

La muerte de sus padres le truncó a Severus el gusto por la magia, los trapecios y los circos. Aranoe Snape, el ilusionista que robaba carteras, se hizo cargo de él. El Severus que llegó a Londres era la sombra de un niño feliz. Su tío, varios años más joven que su padre, no lo recibió con entusiasmo. Las reglas en la casa de Aranoe eran simples: no lo llamaría tío, no debía entrar al cuartucho si la puerta estaba cerrada y la más importante: el que no trabajaba no comía. Severus no quiso trabajar con su tío. Las ilusiones le sangraban los recuerdos y desaparecer carteras lo asustaba.

Dos años pasó Severus en medio de una existencia de noches frías, con el alimento justo y las ilusiones escasas. No había mucho que soñar. Las tardes mecidas en un trapecio, a veinte metros del suelo, parecían meras fantasías. Recordaba al famoso Horacius Snape como un hombre de barba negra, pintado en un cartel de circo.

En medio de una borrachera Aranoe tuvo un momento de lucidez. Le dio lástima el niño flaco y mugroso que lo ayuda a caminar. Le limpió las lágrimas de angustia, le compró un pan y un litro de leche. Aranoe no era un hombre malo, lo derrotó la desesperanza. Al otro día levantó temprano a Severus. Hizo por su sobrino lo único que estaba a su alcance. Lo dejó a las puertas de un hospicio para niños huérfanos y pobres.

El hospicio no fue la cárcel de horrores que Severus imaginaba. Los primeros días tuvo que pelear para que no le robaran la cena, y en más de una ocasión usó los puños para defenderse de los abusadores. Era mejor vivir encerrado, tener una cama caliente y tres comidas al día, que vagar por las calles con el estómago vacío o el cuerpo magullado por el rudo trabajo.

La escuela fue su mayor suplicio. Leer, escribir y hacer cuentas eran suficientes para un aprendiz de mago en potencia. Al gruñón maestro le parecía imperdonable que un niño de nueve años estuviera tan atrasado. Con la ayuda de ese mismo viejo gruñón Severus no tardó en alcanzar a sus compañeros. A los once años se convirtió en el mejor estudiante del hospicio.

Severus no hablaba de sus padres. Era un chico callado, reservado en extremo, inteligente y dedicado a los estudios. Por decisión propia eliminó la magia de su vida. No soñaba con volar. No creía en la magia y si el hospicio arreglaba una visita al circo se negaba a ir. Fue por eso que al leer el pergamino, que una imponente lechuza negra dejó caer en sus piernas, miró a izquierda y derecha para ver quién era el bromista. Fuera de un grupo de niños que jugaba en una esquina el patio estaba solitario. En busca de privacidad se encerró en los baños. El pergamino, redactado con tinta verde y sellado con cera roja decía:

Estimado señor Severus Snape:

Me place informarle que posee un puesto en el Colegio Durmstrang de Magia y Hechicería. Dadas sus especiales circunstancias, y su alto potencial, el colegio le otorgó una beca completa.

Un asesor lo visitará en días subsecuentes para explicarle lo relativo al colegio. Le proporcionará los medios para reunir su lista de útiles y tramitará sus documentos.

Las clases iniciarán el primero de noviembre. Sírvase atender la lista de útiles que se adjunta.

Sin más por el momento, queda de usted

Maximilian Poliacovk

Subdirector

La lista de útiles era extraña. Una túnica rojo sangre y una capa negra, forrada con piel de lobo u oso, era lo más sensato. Severus se imaginó en la búsqueda de medio kilogramo de ojos de sapo cornudo. ¿Acaso tendría que reunirlos con sus propias manos? Ningún sapo se quedaría quieto para que él le sacara los ojos. Si lo pensaba bien, no conocía a los sapos cornudos. Era una broma.

Pasó la tarde con el pensamiento en la carta. Un colegio de magia y hechicería. Ningún Snape asistió a colegio alguno, la magia era una tradición familiar que pasaba de padres a hijos. ¿Y cómo sabían de "sus capacidades"? Desde los siete años no hacía ni un simple truco de cartas. Aquel asunto encerraba algo extraño y a decir verdad ser mago no le interesaba mucho. Severus tenía pensado seguir el colegio como los otros niños y en un futuro optaría por contabilidad o abogacía. Transformar jovencitas en leones y andar de ciudad en ciudad amparado de un circo ya no le atraía. Cada vez que pensaba en magia y circos se acordaba de las alas rotas de la ondina del aire, de la pistola vacía del gran Horacius, de su dolorosa soledad.

La curiosidad sobrepasó sus resabios de dolor y le reencarnó el extinto gusano de la magia. Pensaba alternativamente que era una burla y dónde podría conseguir las cosas extrañas de la lista. No se atrevía a comentarlo con nadie, por si acaso era una broma. Le preguntó al maestro de matemáticas si conocía algún lugar donde vendieran calderos. Obtuvo una mirada burlona y la dirección de tres tiendas de artículos para cocina, que no podía visitar por no tener la edad mínima para salir los domingos.

Echaba en falta el baúl de su padre, su herencia olvidada en el circo. Si se concentraba podía ver los artilugios mágicos, las espadas falsas, las cadenas de hule, los espejos tramposos. Con especial añoranza recordaba la capa plateada de su padre. La varita negra decorada con cintilla le habría servido para el colegio. Algunas noches no pudo dormir. Meditaba una y otra vez sobre "sus capacidades". Probaba a sacarse una moneda de la oreja. Rompía un pañuelo, enseñaba los dientes, lo masticaba y lo escupía completo. Lo desconsolaba no poder practicar el truco de la chistera, no había conejos ni gatos en el hospicio y claro no tenía chistera.

Durante la misa de los domingos se repetía los raros útiles de la lista. Los lunes por la mañana se juraba solemne no pensar más en tonterías. Era inútil. Los números de las cuentas se le escapan al mundo de los magos y debía perseguirlos. Pensaba en las tardes al abrigo de las jaulas. En las manos grandes de su padre que lo levantaban en el aire. En el sabor de las palomitas rosas que hacía el payaso Pimpineto. Soñaba despierto con la extraordinaria sensación de elevarse. De mecerse en el trapecio con los pies y el tórax, hasta alcanzar el impulso correcto. Al ponerse en pie, dominar el miedo a la altura, y volar... nadar el aire con el estómago chiquito del susto y la piel ardiente. Los abracadabras se le mezclaban con el sonido sordo de sus manos al sujetarse del trapecio. Se le revolvía la química con las ilusiones. Se le iba el sueño convertido en nubes de añoranza.

Algunas semanas después lo mandó llamar el director. De camino a la oficina recordó su comportamiento para defenderse de algún justo e innecesario castigo.

El director no estaba solo, lo acompañaba un viejito rechoncho, de barba larga hasta las rodillas, vestido con un ropón anaranjado chillón. El director, un hombre serio, calvo como la luna y rencoroso cual araña, le palmeó la espalda al verlo entrar. Agitaba un folleto arriba y abajo con inusitada alegría.

—¡Ahí estás muchacho! —¿Dónde más? se preguntó Severus—. El señor Friedrich me acaba de dar la noticia. ¡Semejante escuela! ¿No te emocionas?

Se le revolvió el estómago, ¿era acaso su escuela de magia y hechicería? Con la quijada fuera de lugar, Severus alcanzó a preguntar el nombre del colegio.

—¡Dumstrang porr supuesto! —chilló el viejo. Pronunciaba las r con dificultad y en general, se oía como un ratón royendo pan—. Crreí que ya havías sido notificado.

Al dejarlos solos, el viejito suspiró aliviado. Se quejó de los "muggles" y de los "transportes muggles". Luego se volvió a Severus y le dijo, con el obvio fin de sorprenderlo:

—Hijo mío, tú erres un mago.

El pequeño Severus torció la boca, escuchó eso desde que andaba en pañales. Conforme el señor Friedric hablaba, Severus perdía el color.

Por la noche su vida hizo un tripe mortal en el aire. Tenía a los pies de la cama un baúl que entre otras cosas contenía varias túnicas rojo intenso, dos capas negras forradas en piel de lobo y una varita mágica de acebo con pelo de unicornio. En una jaula cercana gorjeaba Príncipe su cárabo dorado.

—Ser mago de circo y nacer mago, —murmuró bajito entre las mantas— son dos cosas bien distintas.

Príncipe le dio la razón con un grave ju-u-u-u.


	6. Las cartas secretas

Hola a todas. ¡Feliz Litha! Para quienes no lo saben, yo soy pagana y acabamos de celebrar Litha, el solsticio de verano. Es una de las fechas mágicas más importantes del calendario pagano, es una fiesta de fuego (por el sol) y agua (por las lluvias). Litha es el día más largo y la noche más corta del año, un verdadero triunfo del sol. Pero luego de este momento de esplendor solar, los días empiezan a ser más cortos y las noches más largas, hasta samhain, (día de muertos), cuando tenemos la noche más larga y el día más cortó del año. De nuevo, tras este triunfo de la oscuridad, los días empiezan a ser más largos y las noches más cortas hasta Litha.

Cuando celebramos Litha es un tercer impulso para los planes que hicimos en el comienzo de la rueda (en samhain para las brujas y los brujos, para que me entiendan es en noviembre), o como ustedes en enero. Piensen en las metas que se plantearon a principio de año y adelante con ellas. Ustedes están a mitad del año, (a mí ya sólo me quedan cuatro meses), y necesitamos fuerza de voluntad y disciplina para cumplir nuestros sueños. No olviden lo que se propusieron al comienzo de la rueda. Lleguen a fin de año con las metas cumplidas. Ir detrás de nuestros sueños, nos hace mejores personas.

Hogwarts es la escuela de magia menos pagana que conozco xDDD, en vez de celebrar yule, celebran navidad. Mi Durmstrang es todo lo contrario. Ya estoy ansiosa por mostrárselos. Este es el último capítulo que tenía publicado. A partir del siguiente capítulo, será todo nuevo.

La última noticia del día: escribo otro fic de HP para el cumpleaños de Harry, que es el 31 de julio. Estén atentas, lo publicaré justo el cumpleaños de Nuestro-Encantador-Niño-Que-Vivió. Mi intención es sorprenderlas, así que será un fic diferente a lo acostumbrado, (con muchas referencias paganas), y genial. Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry publicaré dos, o tres, capítulos seguidos y luego publicaré cada mes, así que vale la pena que estén atentas.

¡Feliz verano! ¡Cumplan sus sueños! ¡Y déjenme comentarios!

**Lágrimas y pancitas**

**Por Janendra**

_Capítulo VI: Las cartas secretas_

Harry siente el jadeo ahogado que araña su garganta. Mece las caderas hacia atrás enterrándose el miembro de Draco. Se impulsa hacia arriba y le parece oír un ruido en la chimenea. Se muerde los labios, los gemidos de su amante despiertan su propio gozo, mira de soslayo y se paraliza. Parado frente a la chimenea, viéndolo con una pícara expresión, está Lucius Malfoy.

—¡Padre! —grita Draco, empuja a Harry al sofá y lo cubre con su túnica.

—Tu papá nos vio —murmura Harry con las mejillas rojas.

Lucius se sacude los restos de ceniza sobre el hombro, empuña su bastón plateado contra Draco. Harry tiembla al ver la expresión dura de Lucius.

—Tú —sisea Lucius— ¿usas condón?

Intimidado Draco asiente. El bastón de Lucius se cierne sobre Harry.

—Y tú ¿te cuidas de alguna forma?

—¡Papá no tienes!

Lucius silencia a su hijo con una mirada. Más rojo que una cereza Harry murmura un débil y abochornado sí.

—Eso esperaba —dice Lucius divertido y se encamina hacia la puerta.

—Ese era tu papá y nos vio —murmura Harry abrumado.

—Draco —dice Lucius desde la puerta—, ahora ya sé porque te gusta tanto.

Su voz tiene un acento malicioso que hace a Harry arder en vergüenza. Un enojado ¡padre! se escucha de la sala común de Slytherin. Lucius camina a paso firme por las frías mazmorras. Sus pasos resuenan en la vieja piedra, evocan agradables recuerdos. La habitación donde tomó a Severus por primera vez. El olor irritante de los dientes de león.

—Severus —llama melancólico.

El aula que usaba Severus está vacía. Lucius puede verlo sentado detrás del escritorio, el cabello negro le cubre parte de la cara, la mirada fija en algún pergamino. Lo llama y Severus levanta el rostro, la mueca de enojo se cambia por una de alegría. Le hace un gesto para que entre. Lucius cierra la puerta con seguro, lo empuja contra el escritorio, mete las manos debajo de su túnica

—¿Señor Malfoy?

Lucius se vuelve. La profesora McGonagall camina exaltada hacia él.

—Veo que recibió el mensaje. El profesor Dumbledore me dio indicaciones para contactarlo.

Lucius mira curioso a la profesora.

—Fue una pena sin duda. El profesor ya busca un reemplazo. Con todos esos niños que revolotean a su alrededor era comprensible que algo así sucediera, los pequeños son difíciles de controlar y el profesor…

El rostro de Lucius pierde el color.

—¿Qué le pasó a Severus? —interrumpe a la mujer.

La profesora se detiene, mira al señor Malfoy y se apresura a negar.

—No, Severus está bien, usted creyó —la profesora se lleva una mano al pecho—. ¡No, por Merlín! Fue el profesor de pociones, ¿no lo sabe?

Los ojos de Lucius taladran a la mujer. Golpea el suelo con su bastón. Durante la mañana mortificó a Finkelstein por no llevarle el recado de Severus. No tuvo tiempo para mensajes de Hogwarts.

—El profesor bebió una poción por accidente, se convirtió en canario y salió volando.

Irónico Lucius sonríe.

—Era un canario, no correría profesora.

Las mejillas de la profesora toman un tinte carmesí.

—¿El salón de Severus?

—En la planta baja, salón ciento diecinueve.

Caminar por los pasillos que vieron sus mejores tiempos le trae innumerables recuerdos. Desde el principio hizo todo mal con Severus, le cobró las facturas de su relación con Narcisa. Sabía que el joven maestro deseaba casarse, formar una familia, y fue lo primero que le negó. Por el brillo de sus ojos intuyó que Severus quería una pareja que estuviera a su lado, que lo acompañara por las tardes a caminar, salir a comer como dos enamorados, y lo obligó a vivir una relación a escondidas. Le puso una casa de amantes subordinada a su vida cotidiana con Draco, a sus compromisos sociales. Lo excluyó de su vida hasta que se dio cuenta que Severus podía irse con otro y para entonces era tarde, Severus estaba cerrado para él.

Severus no era ningún niñito que jugaba a los amantes, aceptó sus condiciones e impuso las propias. Severus no le diría ni una palabra sobre su pasado, nada sobre lo que fue antes de convertirse en su amante, fue fácil aceptar. El costo de ese pequeño error todavía le quita el sueño a Lucius. Si Severus provenía de una familia de rancio abolengo o era hijo de cualquier muggle, era un misterio. Severus parecía fabricado en Hogwarts.

Lucius, majestuoso y sereno, baja la escalera. El pasillo donde está el nuevo salón de Severus luce tranquilo, soleado. Se imagina a su tropa al correr por allí. La risa poco aristocrática de los trillizos, el andar tímido de Etianne que se trasformaría en una loca carrera al verlo, lo levantaría en brazos, los trillizos se le colgarían de las piernas, y Julius caminaría de la mano de Severus, balbuciendo el nombre de su padre. Cuando deseó tener un hijo de Severus no pensó que su lindo amante sería la fábrica de hacer hijos que resultó, y tampoco pensó en querer a ese niño. Necesitaba algo para retener a Severus, un hijo era el medio perfecto.

Lucius se apresura por el pasillo. Hace tanto que no ve a sus hijos. Al castigar a Severus, él también sufrió. Su corazón se acelera. Oye la risa de Severus. Aminora el paso. Una inusual, fresca y tranquila risa que no le escuchó antes. Se detiene frente a la puerta, escucha.

—¡No! —Severus ríe—, en primero pociones me costó horrores.

—Y te convertiste en el mejor.

Lucius no conoce la otra voz, grave, cálida, íntima.

Severus suspira, vuelve a reír, a Lucius le late una vena en la frente.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —Severus habla en voz baja, con aquella añoranza que Lucius odia.

Al poco tiempo de vivir juntos, el error de sus acciones le golpeó la cara. ¿Cómo podía conciliar el sueño? Severus se ponía triste y no le decía el motivo. Cómo vivir tranquilo si le ocultaba las cosas del pasado que lo herían. Esa melancolía que iba y venía por los días de Severus, cuando bajaba el cofre de madera que ocultaba en un armario y revivía una existencia vedada para Lucius.

Lucius empuja la puerta. Severus está sentado en el escritorio, en un silla frente a él hay un hombre pelirrojo. El hombre apoya una mano sobre la rodilla de Severus, sonríe y Severus le regresa el gesto. Lucius entrecierra los ojos, su mirada quema al pelirrojo, pierde fuerza al notar la pancita de Severus.

—Lucius —la voz de Severus, nostálgica y cariñosa, suena por el salón.

Severus se baja del escritorio de un salto, Lucius bufa. No está cerca para sostenerlo a medio brinco y ponerlo a salvo en el piso. Quien lo hace es el pelirrojo demasiado solicito. Lucius nota el tiempo que tarda en soltarle el brazo, la mirada que intercambian y la sangre le hierve.

—Severus —responde indiferente—. Ya ves que tus chantajes funcionan.

Severus se pone serio, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Un amigo? —inquiere Lucius. Severus frunce el ceño ante la doble intención de las palabras.

—El profesor Klinger enseña Historia de la Magia. Profesor este es mi… el padre de mis niños.

El título extraña a Lucius. Su nombramiento oficial era "mi pareja".

El profesor Karl recorre a Lucius de arriba a abajo. Lo mira desdeñoso y Lucius le devuelve la cortesía.

—Así que profesor... otra ingeniosa ocurrencia de Albus —Lucius le dirige una mirada de desprecio y luego se concentra en Severus—. ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

—Con Draco, —Severus le hace un leve gesto a su compañero—, Karl permítenos.

—Draco fornica con Potter —espeta Lucius.

Al salir, Karl pone una mano sobre el hombro de Severus, le da un breve apretón.

—Estaré en mi salón.

Severus asiente, regresa al escritorio y se sienta en la silla que usaba Karl.

—Cuanta confianza —gruñe Lucius—. Así que no tienes la menor idea de dónde están tus hijos.

—Le pedí a Draco que los cuidara un rato —Severus se frota la sien.

Lucius se sienta en el escritorio, apoya el bastón plateado sobre una de sus piernas.

—Es tu deber cuidar de los niños. Tú eres el adulto responsable.

—Sólo fue un rato.

—¿Por qué la otra noche no me mandaste el recado a mí? —sisea—. Te pasaste toda la tarde enviándome mensajitos y cuando se trata de mis hijos no puedes avisarme.

—Si te importaran vendrías a verlos. Te extrañan.

—Fue tu decisión terminar con lo nuestro. Si no fuera por tu necedad —con su bastón Lucius señala la pancita de Severus— mis hijos estarían en su casa, con su padre.

—¿No preguntas por tu bebé?

Lucius ignora las palabras de Severus. Mira la pequeña mesa cubierta de pergaminos con mariposas coloridas, los peluches regados por la alfombra, la descomunal pañalera donde Severus guarda desde un par de calcetines hasta media despensa.

—Son gemelos.

—Bien por ti, en lo que a mi respecta no son mis hijos.

El silencio sustituye las palabras. Lucius se arrepiente de lo que dijo. Cuando está celoso, herir es su estrategia. No intenta disculparse.

—¿Cómo está Etianne?

Severus se levanta. Camina rumbo a la puerta.

—Los buscaré, querrán verte.

—Quiero que vengan conmigo a la mansión.

Severus se detiene junta a la puerta.

—Me caería bien. Necesito descansar.

—No Severus, quiero que ellos vengan a vivir conmigo.

Severus regresa al escritorio, le gira el rostro de una bofetada.

—No te atrevas ni a pensarlo, ellos son mis hijos.

—Tú no puedes cuidarlos. El Consejo está bien informado Severus, sé que tienes a los niños en tus clases, y eso mi querido profesor no estamos dispuestos a tolerarlo. Niños y Artes Oscuras en la misma frase no suena bien, y tu desempeño como profesor no es el mismo.

—¿Piensas que quiero tenerlos en mis clases? —sisea Severus con los puños apretados—. ¡No puedo encontrar una maldita niñera!

Lucius sonríe cínico. Sostiene la barbilla de Severus y le arrebata un profundo beso.

—Ni la encontrarás.

—Bastardo —sisea Severus—, tú haces algo para que se vayan. Te lo advierto, no me quitarás a mis hijos.

Lucius intenta acariciarle el cabello y Severus le da un manotazo. Lucius se ríe animado y contento.

—Pediré tu renuncia —dice cariñoso—, y luego demostraré que eres incapaz de cuidar a los niños. Te daré un consejo Severus, búscate un abogado.

—¿Abogado? ¿Para qué necesita mi mamá un abogado?

Severus y Lucius se giran al mismo tiempo. En la puerta está Draco con Julius en brazos, detrás de él entran los trillizos y Etianne.

—¡Dragones! —dice Lucius con una luminosa sonrisa.

Los trillizos corren, gritan, a Lucius le hacen falta manos para cargarlos. Etianne espera fascinado a que Lucius lo busque y Julius grita el nombre de su papá.

—¿Y bien? —exige Draco.

—¿Dónde estaban? —inquiere Lucius.

—Con las gemelas.

Lucius le dirige una mirada de reproche a Severus.

—Se dejarán —la voz de Draco suena herida, se dirige a Severus y le da al niño.

—Draco espera —dice Severus.

—¡No puedes hacerlo otra vez! —le grita a su padre—. ¡Ustedes destruirán mi familia!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus abre la puerta. Camina hasta la cama, se sienta. La habitación está en penumbras. Karl se acomoda a su lado. Severus tiene entre las manos un pijama de dragón. A pesar de que está solo la habitación es un caos.

—¿Dónde están los niños?

—Su papá se los llevó, los traerá en un par de días.

—¿Las cosas están mal? —pregunta Karl cauteloso.

Severus asiente.

—Ya no hay nada por hacer, nos separaremos.

Severus suspira, abraza el pijama. Corre la mirada por la habitación. Recuerda las tardes abrazado a Lucius, la mano que le rodeaba la cadera y lo mantenía quieto, a salvo de los peligros imaginarios que Lucius veía en todas partes.

—No quiere tener más bebés —Severus se acomoda el cabello detrás del oído, su rostro triste luce hermoso—. Me exigió que abortara.

Severus levanta el rostro, las lágrimas bajan por su rostro, Karl siente un agudo dolor en el pecho. Le parece estar de nuevo en el consultorio de aquel sanador cruel, rodea con sus brazos unos hombros que, en sus recuerdos, eran frágiles y pequeños. El cabello corto de Severus brillaba sedoso y tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, igual que él. Se pregunta, con el malestar que le desgarra la respiración, si fue en ese momento en que su amor murió.

—Son gemelos —solloza Severus.

Karl lo abraza. Le parece que vuelve a vivir algo que ya sucedió. Le frota la espalda. Si pudiera pedirle un deseo al universo, sería que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—Estoy contigo.

Severus lo mira, sus ojos tienen la añoranza del ayer, de las cosas que no fueron. Se pasa la manga de la túnica por los ojos. Unos brazos y una voz que vienen del pasado, lo consuelan. Severus permite que lo conforte. Se pregunta si ambos están condenados a unirse en un dolor de raíces viejas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por primera vez en muchos días se respira paz en la casa Malfoy. El amo y señor del castillo está sentado en su amplia cama rodeado por dragones en miniatura. Carga al pequeño Julius que aún dormido balbucea. Fue una batalla campal hacer que se durmieran sin Severus.

En la mesita de noche, junto la lámpara, hay una copia del ultrasonido de Severus. Dos renacuajos que serán hermosos dragones. Lucius le sonríe a sus hijos. Le duele la cabeza de recordar las palabras que le dijo a Severus. La tristeza de Draco le pesa en el alma. Él no quiere separarse. ¿Cómo podría privar a sus hijos de crecer con Severus? Él no puede vivir sin Severus.

Es el pasado de Severus lo que interpone entre ellos. La furia le asalta el cuerpo cuando ese pasado desconocido se asoma a sus vidas. La mirada triste para la cual no hay explicación. Los suspiros que Severus pretende ocultar, las tardes que llora en el jardín y luego disculpa con pretextos absurdos. Las cosas que propone en la cama y que él no le enseñó. Los detalles sin importancia que lo enojan hasta los gritos y los reproches. El pasado de Severus se atraviesa en cada instante de sus vidas, ese pasado que él debería ignorar y conoce.

Lucius recuesta al pequeño Julius. Cubre a los dragones lo mejor que puede. Como cada noche que los arropa se pregunta de dónde heredaron esa forma de dormir. Severus no se aleja de su lado y él no da tumbos por la cama, Draco tampoco. Eran esas insignificancias las que pretendía averiguar al abrir el cofre de Severus, y lo que encontró lo dejó sin palabras.

Lucius disminuye la luz sin apagarla del todo. Deja la puerta abierta. Sobre el escritorio de su despacho hay un sobre que envió Finkelstein. Antes de verlo Lucius desliza sus dedos debajo del escritorio y una gaveta oculta se abre. Adentro hay una fotografía, un adolescente vestido con camisa blanca, pantalón café, sobre la cabeza tiene un sombrero de paja, los pies desnudos se mecen en un mar de hierba. El chico le sonríe, el aire le vuela el sombrero y da un pequeño grito de sorpresa. El cabello negro, brillante y corto está despeinado.

—Hola —dice el niño de la fotografía—. ¿Estás triste?

—Un poco. Tú en cambio luces feliz, ¿a qué se debe tanta alegría?

El chico le sonríe con ternura.

—Es un secreto.

—Déjame adivinar, estás enamorado.

El chiquillo sonríe como si le hubieran dicho algo estúpido. Mira al frente con gesto sereno.

—Severus ¿cuándo me contarás tus secretos?

El Severus de la foto ya no le presta atención. Sonríe a la persona detrás de la cámara, y quien fuera era capaz de hacerlo feliz. A él no lo mira así. Qué fue peor ¿el conocimiento o la ignorancia? Lucius no sabe decirlo. De una cosa esta seguro, si Severus se entera que abrió su cofre no se lo perdonará.

El cofre no le dijo lo que pretendía saber. Era un puñado de cartas, una foto. Si antes era celoso, al leer el contenido de las cartas se volvió un ogro insoportable. No dejaba a Severus ni al sol ni a sombra. Quería que dejara de trabajar, tenerlo en casa donde estuviera seguro, que no viera ni hablara con ningún hombre. Lo tomaba con furia, ansioso de marcarlo, de incrustarle en la piel que era suyo, y Severus no tardó en hacer la maleta.

Una tarde se topó en el pasillo con las maletas de Severus, una nota escueta sobre la mesa. "No lo soporto más, me voy". Lucius se sentó a la mesa, sentía la mente obnubilada, el cuerpo pesado como si le hubieran aplicado un certero Imperius. Dos semanas atrás Severus dormía sobre su pecho, lo sujetaba por la cadera y miraba el rostro adorado a la luz de la luna. Severus no sabía la manera furiosa y desesperada en que lo amaba. Los labios de Severus se abrieron y pronunciaron un nombre que no era el suyo. El nombre no le era desconocido, lo tenía grabado a fuego, Severus lo escribió en muchas cartas, en esas que él no debería conocer. Lo besó como si ese contacto borrara de Severus el recuerdo del otro amor, Severus despertó con una sonrisa. Lo tomó con una necesidad desbordante, iracunda, y no se conformó con una vez, le hizo el amor hasta que Severus amenazó muy en serio con transformarlo en conejo.

De qué forma podía convencer a Severus para que no lo dejara. Miró la foto de Draco sobre un estante, la llevó a su casa de amantes para recordarle a Severus que él tenía vínculos más importantes. La fotografía le dio la idea. Un hijo, Severus ansiaba ser madre, le daría lo que deseaba y lo ataría a su lado. Fue a buscarlo a Hogwarts, lo interrumpió a media clase, se lo dijo al oído y dejó al joven profesor con la boca abierta. Dejó que la idea echará raíces y por la noche no había rastro de maletas, ni notas de adiós. Severus lo esperaba ansioso y feliz como un crío.

Lucius abre el sobre. Vida, obra y milagros del idiota que tenía una mano sobre la rodilla de Severus. Un Malfoy no deja nada a la casualidad. Enarca una ceja mientras pasa las hojas, se brinca la infancia y su primera educación, esas cosas no le interesan. Al leer se sorprende. ¿Por qué un afamado historiador imparte clases en Hogwarts? Vuelve a las primeras hojas, egresado de Durmstrang, mira las fechas, las cartas que Severus guarda le vienen a la mente.

Lucius siente que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparece. Busca el nombre. Lejano y claro le llega el recuerdo de un cofre abierto, ante sus ojos pasan de nuevo las cartas rotuladas con una prisa nerviosa, inquieta, "para Karl", y la calma, serena letra que escribía en otras tantas "para Severus". Con la misma furia fría de entonces evoca el contenido de una, las palabras le saben a veneno, frases y emociones que hablan de pocos años, de ilusiones juveniles: "Yo te amo ¿tú me amas Karl?"


	7. Fotografías en blanco y negro

¿Advertencias? Éste es un mundo alternativo. Es decir, algunas cosas no son iguales a como las leíste. También es Yaoi, es decir relaciones chico/chico.

Harry Potter no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Todos los aquí mencionados participaron por su libre voluntad.

Escribir es una labor ardua que implica horas y horas de trabajo, revisiones y correcciones. A ti comentar te lleva segundos, a lo mucho minutos, Si lees mis historias ¡no te quedes callada! ¡Comenta! Aunque sea sólo para decirme que estuvo lindo y te gustó. Yo no soy fundación de beneficencia que lo da todo sin esperar nada a cambio. No, esto es un trueque: yo te doy historias, tú me das comentarios. Es un intercambio justo

Debo decir que hace quince días terminé mis clases de runas ToT adoré esas clases. Mi maestro César, es simplemente genial, lo que más me gusta de él es su pasión. Ando todavía medio tristona por las runas, realmente adoraba esas clases y aprender runas me cambió la vida y me hizo más feliz. Hay algunos detalles en este capítulo que honran a mi maestro César, nuestro sacerdote rúnico de la hermandad. Sus granitos de arena se convirtieron en mí en conocimiento. Así que este capítulo va para César con todo mi afecto.

Y ahora los comentarios. Gracias por dejarlos ^.^

_Luna White29_, Severus tendrá gemelos, lo dice en un capítulo anterior. Precisamente cuando visita a Agripa. Ah Lucius se merecerá lo que le pasé, son las consecuencias de sus actos. Y hoy conocerás la historia entre Karl y Severus.

_Lupita Snape,_ sí, lo publiqué primero bajo mi otro seudónimo, Nicola Summa y ahora con mi propia cuenta.

_Aly22_, Hola, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. He leído muchas teorías sobre Karl, y hoy leerás la historia entre los dos. Dime si es lo que creías. Saludos.

Gracias a Dian Dominique y a Arisu por betearme este fic.

Lágrimas y pancitas

Por Janendra

Para César, gran maestro, con todo mi cariño.

_Capítulo VII: Fotografías en blanco y negro._

_Ostara_

Ataviados con su túnica de primavera, en tonos café y blanco, los alumnos de Durmstrang escogían semillas y las plantaban en los huertos de la escuela. Severus tenía catorce años, el cabello negro corto y lacio refulgía bajo los rayos de sol. Estaba descalzo y cargaba entre los brazos macetas con pequeños retoños. Cada grado escolar cultivaba un tramo de la huerta. Los de cuarto cuidarían hierbas aromáticas para sazonar las comidas. Los ojos de Severus iban con frecuencia al lugar donde los alumnos de sexto sembraban coles y lechugas. La sonrisa de un alumno de sexto acompañaba las miradas de Severus. Era un chico pelirrojo, alto, de brillantes ojos verdes, la vitalidad y una sonrisa galante eran parte de su porte, de la ascendencia vikinga que corría por sus venas. Cuando el crudo invierno terminaba, la escuela se vestía de color y actividad.

El ciclo escolar comenzaba en noviembre, con el año nuevo pagano: Samhain. Los solsticios y equinoccios del calendario mágico, le daban al año escolar un aire de celebración. Durante el invierno, la nieve y la obligada reclusión, hacían que estudiar fuera una alternativa agradable. Con la llegada del clima benévolo y el regreso del sol, cálido, amable, la escuela era un hervidero de actividad. Muchas clases se trasladaban al aire libre, se hacía ejercicio con vistas a las competiciones de primavera. Los profesores los enviaban al sol y a los campos con el mismo ahínco con que insistían, en invierno, con que estudiaran y se quedaran dentro del castillo. Los rostros pálidos por la larga noche invernal, tomaban un color saludable.

Las clases terminaban a finales de julio. Durante las vacaciones, Severus iba a un campamento para magos nacidos entre muggles, donde aprendía lo necesario para integrarse a la sociedad mágica.

En Durmstrang se animaba a los alumnos a guardar secretos de su vida. Conocer al otro era un arma y hablar de su vida una debilidad. Severus aún se sentía en deuda con el amable hombre que lo acompañó a comprar sus útiles escolares. El hombre le contó, sin omisiones, el rechazo que esperaba en Durmstrang a un hijo de muggles y lo animó a no decir nada sobre su origen o su familia. Le recomendó mantener en secreto su apellido, algo que la escuela aprobaría y respetaría. El hombre le regaló libros sobre el mundo mágico y sus tradiciones. Si Severus quería dar la apariencia de ser un mago sangre pura, tenía lo necesario para mentir con verdad.

Severus sobresalía en Durmstrang. Era inteligente, tenaz y disciplinado. Tomaba la escuela tan en serio como sólo un huérfano podía hacerlo. Sin nadie que cuidara de él, Severus sabía que la educación haría la diferencia en su vida. Su único punto débil era pociones. A la mitad del primer ciclo escolar se vio obligado a tomar asesorías para salvar la materia. Estaba decidido a ser excelente en pociones.

El alumno de segundo que lo asesoró, lo hacía para ganarse el dinero extra que la escuela le pagaba por cada alumno que regularizaba. En Durmstrang se animaba a los alumnos a ganar dinero con las actividades que la escuela financiaba. En invierno les pagaba a los alumnos por el mantenimiento del castillo, por limpiar sus habitaciones y las áreas comunes. Cuando se retiraba el invierno, eran los huertos y los arreglos del castillo. Las competiciones de primavera tenían premios y estímulos en efectivo. Los tres primeros lugares obtenían las mejores sumas, pero se pagaba a cada alumno por entrenar e intentarlo. Durante todo el año, los alumnos destacados daban asesorías de las materias que les gustaban.

En Ostara, cuando se seleccionaban las semillas para sembrar y se daba inicio a los proyectos, los duendes de Gringotts visitaban a los alumnos de primero para abrirles cuentas bancarías. Cada mes la escuela depositaba la mitad del dinero obtenido por los alumnos en sus cuentas de ahorro. La otra mitad se las entregaba en efectivo. Severus, que tenía beca completa, prefería que le depositaran todo a su cuenta; la escuela le enseñó la importancia del ahorro. No quería pasar apuros cuando terminara la escuela y fuera momento de buscar universidad. Ahorraba incluso una parte de su beca. Estaba decidido a estudiar Pociones. En Durmstrang se le enseñaba a los alumnos a ambicionar. Severus no quería ser un simple Pocionista, sería un Maestro de Pociones, rango que alcanzaban muy pocos.

Cuando en tercer año, Severus le hizo saber a su asesor vocacional el rumbo que decidió para su vida, la escuela lo inscribió en cursos avanzados de pociones y le asignó un nuevo tutor: Karl Klinger, el mejor alumno de Pociones en la escuela. Severus era también destacable en Aplicación y Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, así que recibió los mismos incentivos para esa área de estudio. Sin embargo, fue Karl Klinger quien le cambió la vida.

La relación entre Severus y Karl se mantuvo en secreto, como tantas otras cosas en la escuela. Inició a mediados del tercer año y se volvió seria cuando Severus cumplió catorce. Era el último año de Karl en Durmstrang y había en la pareja un apuro insidioso por el escaso tiempo que les quedaba. Pasaron el invierno juntos, bajo el pretexto de las pociones avanzadas. Los besos dieron paso a otras caricias y el hambre de la piel los llevó a descubrir nuevos placeres.

Karl le enseñaba pociones de sexto año y Severus le mostraba los múltiples matices en un beso. Conforme la nieve dio paso a los días cálidos, los planes entre ellos se tejieron como besos exhaustos. Karl iría a la universidad mágica de Noruega, Severus lo seguiría en dos años.

El director, un hombre serio que tenía cuarenta años, supervisaba las actividades de los alumnos. Cuando estuvo satisfecho dio un par de palmadas y la huerta quedó en silencio. Alumnos y profesores se detuvieron.

—Buen trabajo, alumnos. Bien supervisado, maestros.

Las sonrisas iluminaron los rostros de los alumnos. Para los de segundo en adelante, las palabras significaban que la actividad estaba concluida. Los de primero miraban al director con esperanza.

—Vayan a nadar al río antes de que regrese el invierno —sonrió el director—. Nos vemos en dos horas para ir al pueblo, nadie se queda en la escuela. ¡Corran!

Con gritos de júbilo y la felicidad que daba terminar el trabajo, las túnicas se botaron en cualquier lugar. El río los recibió con su agua tibia. El sol brillaba radiante. Severus se unió a los alumnos de su curso, miró a su novio con ojos felices y se dedicó a disfrutar. Esa tarde tendrían una cita secreta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus caminaba al lado de Karl, oculto bajo una capa de invisibilidad. La diferencia de estaturas era notoria. Severus le llegaba a Karl a medio pecho.

—Pensarán que estás loco.

—No soy el primero ni el único que habla solo —susurró Karl.

Severus se divertía. Reconocer que estaba enamorado de un alumno de sexto era una tontería. Nadie en Durmstrang mostraba sus debilidades y en el caso de que alguien las notara, no las admitían. Severus prefería que su romance fuera un secreto. Cuando Karl se marchara, en cuatro meses, él seguiría con su máscara de frialdad.

—¿En qué piensas, Severus?

Severus se recargó en su novio. Cuando miraba al frente y veía el tiempo que les quedaba, se sentía triste.

—Nos queda poco tiempo juntos.

Karl se detuvo. El contacto en su cuerpo le daba una idea de dónde estaba Severus. Se desvió hacia el bosque que rodeaba el pueblo. Apoyó una rodilla en el pasto. Severus se bajó la capucha y su bonito rostro apreció en el aire.

—En dos años estaremos juntos de nuevo —dijo Karl.

—Viviremos juntos —murmuró Severus los planes largo tiempo cimentados.

Karl buscó los labios de su novio. Un toque cariñoso que con el roce se volvía apasionado. Severus entreabrió los labios, sus manos se apoyaron en la cabeza de Karl. Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban agitados.

—Prometo que vendré a buscarte cada agosto, cuanto terminen las clases. Pasaremos las vacaciones juntos.

Severus suspiró. Tres meses cada año, durante dos años. Sus manos bajaron por los hombros de Karl. Buscó los labios adorados. Desabotonó la túnica. Las manos de Karl recorrieron su espalda, le apretaron las nalgas. Severus sonrió contra los labios de su novio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Beltaine_

—¡Heimdal baja el puente!—gritó Karl Klinger con voz poderosa y clara.

Vestía una túnica roja, ceñida al cuerpo, con botones iridiscentes desde el pecho hasta la cadera. En el ruedo tenía las veinticuatro runas bordadas. Los alumnos de otros años también vestían de rojo; eran las elaboradas y masculinas túnicas de sexto las que quitaban el aliento. Los alumnos formaban un círculo dentro del cual sus compañeros mayores trabajaban en el ritual.

La llegada de la primavera, el solsticio de verano, el fin de un año y el comienzo de otro, eran los rituales más elaborados en Durmstrang. Cada año los alumnos de sexto se hacían cargo de los rituales de su última rueda en la escuela. Klinger, con su buen humor y su don de mando, convenció a su grupo para rendir honor a sus costumbres vikingas.

El sonido de la madera al crujir, el gruñir de los goznes de una puerta pesada y antigua se escucharon en al patio. Se sentía la magia colándose por cada resquicio de Midgar, el mundo que, según los nórdicos, habitaban los humanos. La puerta invisible hizo un pesado estruendo al caer desde Ljosalfheim, el mundo de los elfos de luz hasta el mundo de Midgar. La última de nueve puertas estaba abierta.

Karl y otro de sus compañeros se apresuraron a martillar los clavos de metal en los extremos de la enorme y cósmica puerta; ahora formaba un puente entre los humanos y los elfos de luz. Los martillos que usaban tenían los símbolos de Thor grabados en la madera, eran herramientas mágicas que replicaban a Mjølner, el poderoso martillo del Dios.

La magia que inundaba Midgar proveniente de Ljosalfheim hizo estremecer a los alumnos. Aunque muchos no podían verlos, sabían que estaban rodeados por seres de nueve mundos. Gigantes, vacas cósmicas, elfos oscuros y de luz. Los Aesir y los Vanir, dioses opuestos y complementarios. Los habitantes del inframundo. La energía mágica era apabullante.

Karl se apostó en el centro del círculo.

—¡Las puertas de los nueve mundos están abiertas! —rugió.

Sus compañeros de grupo elevaron las voces con gritos de guerra. Como les enseñaron, la escuela entera se unió a los voces de victoria. Los dioses sonrieron con aprobación.

Por la noche se encendieron las hogueras de Beltaine en el patio principal del colegio. Los alumnos saltaban el fuego para atraer la prosperidad, el amor y la abundancia a sus vidas. Severus y Karl se encontraron en el bosque. Karl el mostró a Severus la sorpresa que ocultaba tras la espalda: dos pasteles de chocolate. Severus sonrió. Bajo el amparo de un árbol color purpura, comieron el postre. Severus estaba cansado. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Karl.

—Otra vez desperté con nauseas —musitó—. Es muy molesto, aunque no es muy fuerte ni por mucho tiempo.

Karl miró a su novio con gesto serio. Su mente trabajaba a un ritmo frenético. Karl quería estudiar para sanador y la escuela lo inscribió a los mejores cursos de salud.

—¿Hace cuánto te pasa? —inquirió.

—Como dos semanas —respondió Severus.

Karl tragó saliva. Él tomaba una poción cada vez que tenían sexo. Al ser mayor, la responsabilidad de cuidar a Severus era suya. Su pareja era muy joven para tomar anticonceptivos, demasiado niño para que su cuerpo soportara un embarazo. Karl frunció el ceño.

—Severus, ven, quiero comprobar que estás bien.

Lo ayudó a incorporarse. Caminaron por los corredores de piedra con rumbo al aula de pociones. Al ser los dos mejores alumnos de la materia, tenían autorizada la entrada en cualquier momento. La puerta reconoció sus magias y los dejó entrar. El profesor de Pociones los miró extrañado.

—¿Ustedes aquí? Hoy es fiesta.

Karl sonrió. Si estaba preocupado o ansioso, no lo expresó en su rostro ni en su voz.

—Si quieres ser el mejor en Pociones, —comenzó.

—Trabaja cuando otros se divierten —concluyó Severus.

El maestro se rio de sus propias palabras. Él en cambió fue por su capa, la noche comenzaba a refrescar.

—No trabajen demasiado, —dijo a manera de despedida.

Severus se sentó al lado de Karl. En las últimas semanas también se sentía exhausto. Apoyó los brazos en la mesa y hundió el rostro en ellos. Karl le besó la nuca y lo rodeó con sus propios brazos hasta que pensó que dormía.

Sacó un caldero. Separó los ingredientes y comenzó con la paciente labor de preparación. Pasaba la media noche cuando la poción estuvo lista. Severus dormía sobre la mesa, con la túnica de Karl sobre su cuerpo. Bajo el uniforme de la escuela, Karl usaba pantalón y camisa.

Sabía que Severus era hijo único. La orientación sexual era algo con lo que nacías. No era raro que algunos magos tuvieran la capacidad de embarazarse, sucedía, en la mayoría de los casos, con los primogénitos homosexuales. Él era el segundo hijo, su hermano mayor era heterosexual. No sabía si Severus era sangre pura o nacido entre muggles, ese era uno de los secretos de su novio. Aunque daba igual, la capacidad de embarazarse era común tanto en sangre pura como entre nacidos entre muggles.

—Severus, despierta. Necesito unas gotas de tu sangre.

Severus extendió la mano, los dedos largos y elegantes. Karl sonrió a su cansado novio. Lo pinchó y tres gotas de sangre cayeron en el líquido ambarino del caldero. La poción se tornó azul. Karl abrió grandes los ojos, ¡Severus estaba embarazado!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Litha_

Severus permanecía de pie bajo la lluvia. Era Litha, el Solsticio de Verano. El día más largo del año, el más esplendoroso, donde triunfaba el sol contra la obscuridad, salpicada la batalla por las lluvias de la estación. Después de esa victoria del sol, la oscuridad empezaba a crecer, los días se hacían más cortos y las noches más largas. Hasta que en Samhain, el Solsticio de Invierno, tendrían la noche más larga del año y el día más corto. Al igual que en Litha, después de ese triunfo de la obscuridad, las noches se acortarían y los días se alargarían. La vida, pensaba Severus con los ojos llenos de lluvia, era igual que el ciclo de la tierra. La luz daba paso a la oscuridad y llenaba cada rincón del alma. Así era como él se sentía.

Cuando supo que estaba embarazado, luego del miedo y la angustia, sintió que era el día más luminoso de su vida. Tener la capacidad de dar vida era una bendición y, aunque él era joven, quería tener a su hijo. El embarazo cambiaba todos sus planes, no sabía cómo haría para terminar los estudios con un bebé. ¿Cómo iría a la universidad? ¿Cómo se las arreglaría? Severus sólo sabía que lo lograría.

Después del susto inicial, Karl estuvo de acuerdo con él. Ellos querían una vida juntos, el bebé aceleraba algunas cosas. La idea de ser padre llenó su pecho de ternura. Veía a Severus con admiración, lo amaba aún más y quería que juntos enfrentaran al mundo. Karl conseguiría trabajo apenas salieran de vacaciones, hablaría con sus padres y se casarían cuando Severus terminara la escuela.

Severus caminó bajó la lluvia. Esos días, los planes, los sueños compartidos, las manos de Karl en su vientre, fueron un triunfo de la luz, de la vida. Luego vino la obscuridad y les arrebató la esperanza. Fue el sanador que atendió a Severus quien los llenó de miedo. Los aterrorizó de tal forma que aceptaron, para salvar a Severus, abortar al bebé.

El pálido adolescente entró solo al consultorio. No permitieron que Karl lo acompañara. Severus lloró en silencio mientras su bebé moría. Unas palabras dichas por el sanador rompieron el corazón de Severus.

—Eran gemelos y estaban sanos.

Karl lo cobijó en sus brazos, consoló sus lágrimas... ya nada fue igual. Severus estaba atrapado en la fría noche del invierno. No quería ver a Karl ni saber de él. Al verlo pensaba en su gemelos, al oírlo escuchaba los llantos de sus pesadillas. Sus hijos que le fueron arrebatados sin motivo alguno. Lo que el sanador les dijo no era cierto. Severus no estaba en peligro. Lo supieron cuando al faltar el sanador, los canalizaron con otro. No había motivos para terminar el embarazo les dijo el nuevo sanador, un embarazo adolescente era complicado no imposible.

Severus entró al castillo. Sintió los ojos de Karl sobre sus hombros. Cerró su puerta con llave. Se quitó la ropa, se envolvió en las mantas y no pudo dormir. Temprano bajó a la biblioteca, desde donde se veía el patio principal. El día anterior los alumnos de sexto se graduaron. Eran los últimos días de junio y tras el ritual de Litha y la graduación, los de sexto año se marchaban a un viaje que les ocuparía su último mes en Durmstrang.

Severus buscó a Karl, hablaba con un grupo de amigos. Severus se apoyó en el marco de la ventana. Era la última vez que veía a Karl, la pena que sentía era profunda, en menos de dos meses perdió a sus hijos y al hombre que amaba.

Desde que volvió del aborto, sus noches se plagaron de malos sueños y sus días de tristeza. Ya no tenía a nadie que lo acompañara o lo comprendiera. En algún momento, Severus extravió su corazón. Posó los ojos en el cielo azul, limpio de nubes. Pequeños charcos se extendían por los jardines. Era época de lluvias, tanto a fuera como dentro de Severus. Miró de nuevo a los chicos de sexto. Dos maestros los acompañaban en el viaje.

Vio a Príncipe, su cárabo dorado, volar hacía él. Abrió la ventana y le ofreció el brazo. Príncipe le extendió la pata donde tenía atada una caja de chocolates.

—Severus.

La voz de Karl lo hizo levantar el rostro. Los chicos de sexto rodeaban a su ex novio, lo miraban con curiosidad y algo cercano al bochorno.

—Te amo Severus, no puedo cambiar lo que siento. No importa lo que pase, te seguiré amando.

Severus se sonrojó. Nadie en Durmstrang demostraba así de sus sentimientos.

—Vendré a buscarte en agosto. Pasaremos las vacaciones juntos.

El corazón de Severus latió desbocado. Alumnos y maestros sonreían por igual. Karl le voló un beso y, muy a su pesar, Severus lo atrapó en el aire y lo guardó en su puño cerrado. Era el último beso de Karl, no quería perderlo.

Luego de que se marcharan los de sexto, Severus permaneció en la ventana. Sabía que Karl no le haría las cosas fáciles. Ahora que Karl era un recuerdo, no quería perderlo. Durante su época de novios se reunían en los bosques que rodeaban el castillo. Levantó su varita y pronunció un hechizo que inventó. Necesitaba a un miembro de la pareja y el lugar donde se reunían:

—Amoris revelat.

Hojas de papel aparecieron en el aire. Severus observó la tinta que escribía las cartas que Karl y él no pusieron en papel. Severus reconoció la letra de Karl de las notas que le ponía en pociones. Su propia letra que conocía al derecho y al revés. Guardó las cartas en su mochila. Las leería después. Se dirigió al Área de Servicios escolares. Saludó al hombre detrás del escritorio.

—Hola Jorn.

—Hola Severus, ya tengo tu cambio aprobado. El calendario es muy diferente al que manejamos aquí. Las clases en Hogwarts inician en septiembre. Es una pena que te marches.

—¿Mantendrán mi cambio en secreto?

—Sí así lo quieres, —sonrió Jorn—.Bien sabes que los secretos son fundamentales aquí. Nadie sabrá a donde te fuiste; aunque pregunten no se los diremos.

Severus asintió. Firmó los papeles. Cuando Karl volviera, él ya no estaría allí. La luz tardaría muchos años en regresar a la vida de Severus.


End file.
